A Million Reasons
by SeeLJRead
Summary: A Jared and Kim love story, basic plot with my own twists and turns tossed in and Sixteen Candles Influence. I enjoyed writing it and I hope it shows. As always the story is better than the Summary, so please give it a shot? Slow to start but gets better.
1. Before You Begin

Dear Peoples,

**Dear Peoples,**

**So thanks for choosing to read my Kim/Jared imprint story. This Authors Note is hoping that I can cut out most if not all AN before Chapters. **

**The timeline of this is Kind of Wacky as far as when the guys start phasing, I couldn't check with the books cause I don't own them so here is how it is in **_**my**_** story. At the start of the story Jake and Embry and like one or two other characters I can't be bothered to name, have begun to phase…maybe Quil. Paul is starting to but is resisting. Paul lets himself phase the first time the day after Jared gets 'sick'.**

**My chapters can be quite short, some more so than others but others get to be quite long. I am probably going to write a lot of chapter though to make up for that. If I post a really short one I may post another chapter the same day. Cause that's how I roll.**

**The story starts in Third Person POV but it will switch later to Kim, just a heads up.**

**Also I am going to try and update once a day but I make no guarantees. If you get bored if I have to make you wait, look for another story for now, you can even read my other two stories **_**hint hint. **_**Ha.**

**So I am going to post chapter 1 of my story, I hope you like it and are opinionated enough to review, even if it is one word. And I take all suggestions and criticisms seriously so don't be afraid to share.**

**Thanks!**

**Cowzgomoo722**


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Peoples,

A Million Reasons to Love You

1

Every day of Kim's life was the same routine, apart from weekends; they had a routine of their own. But weekdays were monotonous always the same as every other day of her school career.

Kim woke up today, just like every morning, to the shrill bleeping of her alarm clock. She reached over and hit the off button and stretched her arm before sliding out of bed and the making it. Her room and her bed looked the same as they did every other morning.

She continued her morning by walking into Larry's room and prodding her brother's shoulder until he woke up. She then walked out of the room, Larry following her but then parting with her to go into the bathroom to shower, and downstairs to pour herself coffee and slather a bagel with cream cheese before sitting at the table with her breakfast and reading the morning paper.

As Larry cam downstairs muttering about forgotten homework Kim went up to shower, afterwards she continued to apply a smidge of makeup and dress in a pair of jeans and a simple black t-shirt. After she was ready Kim spent the remaining twenty minutes studying and proofreading the English essay that was due tomorrow before printing of the nineteen pages.

Kim was bright but without the twenty minutes she spent before school studying or the hour and a half after school she wouldn't be the straight A student she was. After her brother ran down the stairs looking frazzled, barely managing to get ready in the allotted hour, their father grabbed his keys and they were out the door.

Once they had arrived at the high school, after dropping Larry off at the junior high, Kim ran out of the car over to Liza and Katie and her other friends to spend the twenty minutes she had before needing to go to her locker and the heading to math class where she would hear a bit about math and a lot about how _wonderful_ math is From her teacher Ms. Woodridge.

Kim Schedule went like this:

1st Period- Geometry with Ms. Woodridge

2nd Period- World History with Mr. Burns

3rd Period- Sophomore English with Mr. Charleston

LUNCH

4th Period- Art II with Mrs. Glenn

5th Period- Biology with Mr. Stem

6th Period- Spanish III with Mr. Garcia

However Kim had a bit of an obsession, okay a really bad obsession so when she looked at her schedule she saw:

1st Period- Math without Jared

2nd Period- History without Jared

3rd Period- English with Jared

LUNCH

4th Period- Art II

5th Period- Science with Jared

6th Period- Spanish with Jared

It was a bit sad especially since Jared had spoken to her once when she had run into a locker last year because she'd been staring at him. She remembered his exact words as he turned around to the epicenter of the big crash…her. "Jesus whoa!" They were the perfect words.

Yeah it was a _really_ sad.


	3. Chapter 2

Dear Peoples,

2

In English Today the class was working on the paper Kim had finished this morning so she just doodled in her notebook trying not to stare at Jared who was struggling with his essay, but she was unable stop thinking about him and shooting him furtive glances so she distracted herself by doodling his name, her name, and her name with his surname with artistic love hearts. The poor girl nearly had a panic attack when Mr. Charleston came to check our progress.

"Kimberly that doesn't appear to be an essay. May I see what that is you are doing?" He asked in his southern accent full of twang. _Oh shit _was all she could think.

"Um…actually sir the thing is…I've just been doodling you see. I finished my essay this morning, I've memorized the vocabulary words and I have no homework from my other classes, except art which I would need my pastels to do." Kim pulled out her essay to show him the freshly printed pages. He didn't look all the way convinced and asked her to spell a couple of the vocabulary words she claimed to know, which she did correctly.

"Well I am very impressed with your work ethic." He replied still looking slightly stunned and then walked away leaving Kim blushing hiding her face with her hair so Jared wouldn't see the deep crimson that had taken over her cheeks.

Teachers thought Kim was exceptionally smart just because she worked hard and managed to pull A's in their class and she hated to feel like a teachers pet, especially when Jared was sitting like, three inches away. A totally cool guy, who is smart (she was pretty sure he got a B average but I was not so far gone that she know for sure, though she was actually right) and is funny, and really insanely handsome doesn't want to date a nerd. But it was just Kim's luck Paul who sat directly behind her heard the whole thing.

"Dang Kimberly! You finished already? We only got the assignment a week ago and we have another week plus it has to be like five pages. How'd you manage that plus _all_ your other work?" He asked in awe.

She turned abruptly in my seat the opposite way from Jared of coarse. "_Kim,_ Paul I've known you since like first grade. The name is Kim. And yeah I finished the assignment in a couple days it really isn't _that _complicated." she started to turn around but figured I better clue the guy in. "And it is ten to twenty pages not five and is due tomorrow." _Then_ she turned around smirking slightly but trying to hide it.

Then she heard a chuckle from her left and sighed internally. She was thrilled that Jared didn't hate her because of her little tirade; I mean Paul is his friend but he is also a total jerk. "Dude, you so got told!" Jared said before chuckling again and then going back to work. _Even his chuckle is _so_, handsome! _She thought, blushing again hiding her face behind her hair.

Oh man, the girl _definitely_ was in deep.


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Peoples,

3

When lunch came walked over to the same table she sat at everyday since her first day of freshmen year with most of her friends. Tina and George didn't sit with them anymore, Tina sat with her basketball buddies and George with his girlfriend but they were still friends. Liza and Katie still sat with Kim and that was most important.

Kim wasn't really popular but had a fairly big group of friends that didn't really fit into a particular stereotype, and that was how she liked things. Her best friends were Katie and Liza.

After Kim dumped out her sack lunch and swapped the apple for a banana and a cupcake for a cookie she looked over to Jared's table. His table definitely had a stereotype, popular, hot guys who were all absolutely out of Kim's league. Especially Jared, who Kim was pretty dang, sure was the one true love of her life.

He was sitting at his table with his usual friend only Jacob Black, who he was real good friends with was sitting on the opposite side of the table with a couple other guys from Jared's group of friends. It was like there was some weird invisible line down the table. And to add to the twilight zone feel Jacob had just gotten back after a two weeklong absence. Rumor was he had gotten mono, but just a really mild case.

But that didn't explain the segregation at the table. And while Kim pondered this she suddenly noticed Paul was missing, which was weird. Briefly I thought maybe he'd gone to the library to work on his report but I'd known him since primary school, he didn't have that kind of work ethic.

Liza caught Kim staring over at their table, her mouth open slightly. "Oh Kimmy darling…" She called in a singsong voice. "You looking at the hot, _hot_ eye candy again?" She giggled at her own comment.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Besides Jared isn't…hot. Movie stars are hot, jocks are hot, Jared is handsome…so very handsome." She sighed before looking back at him while eating her cookie barely hearing Liza's muttering under her breath.

"Man sometimes I forget just how bad you have it girl." But Kim ignored the comment and just continued to gape trying to limit myself to furtive glances but failing completely.

"Oh my goodness Kim did you hear?" Katie asked bursting in on Kim's pensive mood as she sat down right across from her, ten minuets late for lunch.

"Hear what?" Kim asked barely managing to pry her gaze away from the beautiful guy she had been staring at.

"Oh my goodness obviously not! I just heard from Lola who heard from David who heard from Rusty who was in the hall when Paul was arguing with Jake about something the only words he could catch were from Paul something along the lines of 'I wont, it isn't my job! You deal with the _leeches._' and then he just stared shaking like a mad man. And then Jake, Jake Black you know? He whispers something to him and tried to grab his arm and Paul shakes him off and bolts like _super_ fast. I've asked and no one seems to understand what the leeches are all about but yeah…talk about drama!" She rushed out the words in like two breaths max. But Kim had known Katie long enough to catch it all. You know how news spreads like wild fire at school? Well at Quilet Tribe High Katie was the reason.

"I was wondering where he'd gotten to." Kim muttered the words but still wished she could eat them back up. Luckily Katie let the comment slide. She knew about my obsession of Jared, and how sometimes that meant his friends too.

After the bell rang Kim tossed her bag in the trash and shoved the banana in her pocket, Mr., Garcia let his students eat in his class and Kim was always hungry come sixth period. So she saved something for that class just like every other day of her school career.

Art was Kim's favorite class, Jared may have sat just behind her but this was the one time it didn't matter, he couldn't get to her there, her palms didn't sweat, she could pay attention with ease and think clearly. Kim loved art. It was her paradise, her one true release where she could let the world know who she was and how she felt in a way that was beautiful, even if she expressed her anger or fears.

Today was a free project day. The got to use whatever medium they wanted and make whatever they wanted. Or work on homework, which was a project they got a week to work on at home or during days like today and then we handed it in at the start of class the day it was due. Kim was almost done so she was going to finish this weekend because she had decided to do a landscape of the cliffs where a lot of people went cliff diving and liked to see it while she drew it.

So today she just drew without really thinking, it was her favorite way to work, like meditating for the artistic. It let her express something deeper than if she thought too much. About ten minutes in she looked to see what she had done. It was a large chocolate brown wolf. It was really beautiful, just lying on the ground staring out, a beautiful slim crescent moon above. Its eyes though were… odd but beautiful, almost human like but more, pure. And it was huge in comparison to the tree drawn beside it, like the size of a bear. Jacob walked past at that moment but halted, looking at the drawing.

"Uh…Kim right?" He asked sounding kind of odd.

"Yeah."

"What…I mean where…your picture…it's really good, where'd you get the idea?" He finally managed to say.

"Oh, I dunno really. I just kind of drew it. It's a wolf I guess, but just, big like a bear." I laughed dryly, "Like it's mythical or something…" At the word mythical he took in a sharp breath. And as Kim looked up at him she noticed just how tall and _muscled_ Jacob Black had gotten while he was away…in fact all the boys who had been sitting with Jake today looked similar to how he did now…

"But you've never seen a wolf...that big right?" his voice wary.

"No, never."

"Oh, well its still cool." And then he just walked away. _Weird _was all Kim managed to think. Jake rarely talked to her, more than Jared, sure, but still not a lot. And then it was mostly "Do you have a spare pencil?" Or something similar to that, but Kim finally just decided not to dwell on it. He probably had a phobia of wolves and worried there were giant wolves lurking about La Push or something.

Kim managed to finish her drawing by the end of class and tucked it under her arm, praying it wasn't raining so the colors wouldn't run on her way to biology.


	5. Chapter 4

4

Science was more dull than usual. We had a field trip coming up in a few weeks so Mr. Franklin was going over the safety regulations and such. So Kim spent the hour working on her collage of hearts and Mrs. Jared Browning. She was shading in a love heart when the Bell rang. She scooped up her papers and notebook and shoved them into her bag as the class was reminded tomorrow was the last day to hand in slips for the trip.

Kim walked out to the Spanish portable pulling out the banana currently residing in the pocket of her hoodie and when she arrived she saw that Jared was waiting by the door. Not for her, oh no only in her dreams would that happen. As she slipped past him to the door she held my breath unconsciously praying to be invisible. It seemed to work well enough so she found her way to her seat and pulled books out for the class.

The rest of the day passed without much event. Kim stayed awake for Spanish, didn't miss the bus, did the rest of her homework, started dinner, ate dinner with her family after her father got home from work, and then went to bed.

* * *

**Thanks be to BibleChick who has reviewed _every_ chapter so far**


	6. Chapter 5

Dear Peoples,

5

The next morning started out like any other in Kim's life. But then she made my way to 3rd Period English. And when ten minutes into class Jared still hadn't shown she gathered he was absent, she wasn't worried at that point; everyone gets the flu occasionally. Too bad out of sight out of mind didn't apply to Jared in Kim's mind. Since today was the last hour before our reports were due Kim spent the whole hour doodling love hearts again while everyone around her worked.

But then she heard a chuckle from behind her. I spun around to see Paul, _Paul _as in total jerk, anger management issues, Jared's best friend Paul, staring down at the doodles. She blushed and slammed the notebook shut in the unlikely hope that it would erase what Paul had seen already.

"_Jared, _Kimberly? Really? Hmm…I had you pegged as a quiet nerdy boy type of girl, you know the kind of girl who knew how to pick 'em in her league." Paul laughed bitterly.

"Bite me Paul." She sounded serious enough but knew she was still glowing red. _Damn it_, she thought to herself she knew this would defiantly get back to Jared by Monday, and if it was the flu he'd be there, and he'd _know_! _Shoot. My life is so over._


	7. Chapter 6

Dear Peoples,

6

But apparently it wasn't the flu. Katie said she heard pneumonia; whatever it was kept him out for a week and a half. And Paul must have caught it too because he was out too after _that day._ Not that Kim minded, although she couldn't help but imagine, completely horrified, Paul and Jared sitting around with runny noses laughing about what Paul had seen in her notebook.

But then Thursday, almost exactly two weeks since Jared's first absence Kim overslept for the first time since Kindergarten. Larry, Kim's brother burst into her room fifteen minuets before they were supposed to leave, bleary eyed and looking frantic.

"Dang it Kim! Get out of bed. We have to leave soon and I haven't even had my shower!" He was using the high-pitched voice he only used when he was really mad or worried, in this case Kim was pretty sure it was both.

Normally Kim didn't get angry, _ever_, but he had no right to get mad at _her_. She woke that little jerk up for school since his second day of kindergarten and she slips up once and is a bad person? No, no way José! So as he was running to the bathroom Kim threw off her covers, not bothering to make her bed, and pushed him out of her way to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face before taking a quick shower. A really hot one, so hot when she got out her skin was flushed pink.

They managed to get out the door only one minute late somehow but Larry only had time to wash his hair and it was still damp. Needless to say he was pissed. He lost 45 minutes of preening time, honestly sometimes Kim though _he_ was the girl.

"What the heck was that Kim? I _always _take the first shower, and it was you're fault we only had fifteen minutes as well!" Larry roared at her as Kim's father drove to the Junior High to drop off Larry. That made her even angrier so she turned around in the passengers seat, she couldn't get her license for another two weeks so she had to ride with my brother and father still even though she'd saved up enough cash to buy a used car, and just let him have it.

"You know what you little punk! Wake yourself up from now on if you don't like it. I haven't overslept in ten years so forgive me for doing so ONCE! And you always get the first shower. Why? Because I let you, I wake you up so you have enough time to shower and get ready since you need a full hour to do so like a _girl_. But I don't have to let you so you better have appreciated it because I wont let you anymore!" Kim had screamed this at her brother and as a result he and her father were staring at her.

"Kim that was a little…loud." Her father spit out lamely as we pulled into the junior high. Normally she was very quiet so it was extra unusual, but today was just a really off day. Kim couldn't put her finger on it.


	8. Chapter 7

Dear Peoples,

7

Today was the day of the science field trip so the students just went straight to their groups. Kim walked over to Liza, Katie being in one of the other two groups, and greeted her with a hug.

"So Kimmy…guess what Katie was telling me…" She said as we pulled apart, her voice a little too aloof.

"Something gossipy no doubt." Kim said smirking slightly. "Go on I can see you really want to tell me."

"Jared is back today! And apparently even hotter than ever, Katie said she saw him and he was like six inches taller!" She was jumping and got even more excited as I gasped.

"Then he would be like…6'5"! Ugh…" Kim had to admit she was a little put out, now there was one more reason for him to date her she was like a foot shorter than him!

"Oh Kimmy I'm sure he'd date a runt." Liza said in a soft but teasing tone, Kim just scoffed.

"Doubtful."

"Well there is one more thing. He is on our bus…Two hours of uninterrupted staring time eh? I wont even get upset if you ignore me part of the time." That got a bit of a grin out of me and I looked around.

"He isn't here though." Kim scowled.

"Relax, he has ten more minutes." And then Liza pulled Kim onto the bus, snagging the bench in the back.

Five minutes later Kim gasped. Paul climbed onto the bus…and Jared was right behind him, Kim gasped again as she realized the only seats left together were right next to her, on the bench. Liza must have realized this too because she sniggered.

"You'll thank me later for pulling this off." Liza muttered as Paul turned to Jared and pointed at the back of the bus.

"You did this on purpose?" Kim shrieked quietly, Liza just smiled knowingly. "Eliza Janet Pierre…."

Just then Jared looked at Kim pulling the deep crimson into her cheeks with the way he stared at her, like he has jus spotted something magical, right in front of him and he began to push Paul toward the bus, never looking away from Kim. As he sat down Kim noticed that Liza had been right, he was even more attractive now.

Paul looked between Kim and Jared, as did Liza. Paul yanked on Jared's shoulder. "Is it Like Sam and Emily man?" He whispered once he had Jared's attention…or at least some of it.

"Exactly!" He yelped excitedly turning back to Kim.


	9. Chapter 8

Kim POV

8

Kim POV

"Jared focus!" Paul reprimanded, Jared turned back unwillingly. "With _KIM?_"

"Hey man! Be cool." Jared said darkly and defensively. I broke out of the confused trance I had been in and cleared my throat loudly. Jared turned back to me and I blushed even deeper. "Hey…Kim."

"Um…y-yeah Jared?" I stuttered, I hadn't realized he knew my name, and he gasped. "Are you like, completely okay?"

"Yeah it's just, it's nothing really." He looked at me a moment before continuing. "So…are you excited, for the trip I mean?"

"Oh yeah, A whole day of science, thrilling." I muttered sarcastically and he laughed, I was struck again by just how beautiful his laughter really was. It was strange after that I was able to talk to him without stuttering; I just felt so…at ease with him. It was strange but I liked it. Though I couldn't fathom why he was suddenly talking to me I decided to save thoughts like that for later.

"So what classes do you like?"

"Art."

"And…? Is that it just art? I thought you were like mega brilliant." I blushed at his comment.

"English is okay but I just really love art. And I'm not really all that bright." I looked down at my high tops and began shuffling my feet.

"I think you are." He said his voice almost stern and kind of… upset? "Why do you think you aren't?"

"I spend a lot of time studying. I don't, like, have a photographic memory, and it doesn't come easy to me. I'm just average…that's all."

"Well I think you are above average." He said it like that settled things.

"Alright then, what classes do you like?" I countered. Jared scrunched up his face in distaste.

"Okay I guess I see your point." I laughed at his comment and he beamed. "What is your favorite color?"

I raised my eyebrow in confusion but when I saw he was serious I answered his question. "Dark brown. What is your third favorite color?" He laughed bemusedly.

"_Third _favorite? What the first and second aren't important?"

"Apparently not. So just answer the question!"

"Blue, my first favorite is green, incase you were going to ask that too." I blushed and looked away from Jared's intense stare; he cupped my chin and looked straight into my green eyes- they had been the cause of so many 'milk man jokes' seeing as both my parents had dark brown eyes but I was just a sport when it came to eye color – his gaze causing me to blush even darker. "Red is my second favorite." He grinned.

Quickly changing the subject I asked him what his hobbies were. And we spent the remainder of the bus ride like that, quizzing each other about the most inconsequential aspects of our lives. It was amazing. When we got to the museum I went to split ways with Jared seeing as Liza was my 'buddy' for the trip but she just shook her head at me and ended up with Paul as her partner.

Jared and I spent the morning wandering around behind the tour guide. A little after lunch we had and hour and a half before we had to get back on the bus so Jared and I just walked around the museum not really paying attention or talking. It was then that Jared's hand brushed mine and I looked over to see a tint of pink coloring his cheeks. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked back at me and smiled.

I am pretty sure this was the best day of my life.


	10. Chapter 9

_Double Update cause I love you and the chapters are short. :)_

_Special Thanks to my Loyal Reviewers JulietsInsaneNurse and BibleChick and everyone else who reads and reviews_

9

When we boarded the school bus again Paul managed to capture Jared's attention and they were whispering. Jared seemed happy but kind of stressed too so I just turned to talk to Liza.

"I am really sorry I ignored you all day Liza I just…I'm so confused." I searched my friends face for any hint of anger but there was none.

"Relax Kimmy babe! I told you I wouldn't be upset if you ignored me. I just didn't expect the reason why. Or rather that the reason would be spending the day with you." That was one of the reasons I loved Liza so much. She just _got_ stuff. And she didn't harangue me about my love for a boy who before today had talked to me once. "So spill! Details!" I blushed slightly and then went through our conversations and I told her about how he had brushed my hand. And the good friend that she was she awed instead of scoffing.

When we got to school I climbed off the bus and turned to see Jared smiling at me. "Hey Kim do you need a ride home?"

"Um…no actually." I wish I had needed one. "My mom is picking me up, but thank you."

"No problem, and Kim?"

"Yeah Jared?" He smiled wider as I said his name, or maybe I imagined it.

"The offer doesn't expire." I smiled at his retreating form and went to the row of benches. I had been waiting five minuets when it started to rain. Six when it started to pour. Seven when I went to the doors of the school to find that they were locked. Ten when I started to cry. There were like three cars left in the lot, most likely the janitors or something. My own mother had forgotten me, I guess I had gotten my wish though; I had needed a ride from Jared.


	11. Chapter 10

AN:So I have read and finished Breaking Dawn. I Loved it and am sad it is over.

Despite that this story is _still_ set pre-BD.

So Thanks again to my loyal reviewers and readers and now read and enjoy. And if the feeling strikes you I appreciate all reviews.

10

I sat in the rain for a few more minuets before I decided I would have to suck it up and walk home. I lived on the other side of town but I had no money for the public bus and my cell was on the fritz since my sister, Libby who's two, decided it would be a laugh to drop it in the toilet. So I picket up my soaked bag, luckily I had no textbooks because of the field trip today, and started down the road.

I had been walking all of thirty seconds when a big black jeep pulled over next to me. I had started having a panic attack until the window rolled down to reveal Jared leaning across the seat.

"Hey Kim! You want to take me up in my offer now?" He asked grinning at me. He truly was my night in shining armor, _shut up brain_ I tried to talk but my mouth was overtaken by my embarrassment from the guy I am in love with seeing me look like a drowned rat. "Kim, you okay?" He asked looking worried now. But that was all I needed to pull me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Thanks Jared." He smiled, much like he did every time I said his name, after spending most of the day with him and so, consequently saying his name several times, I was pretty sure it wasn't a coincidence.

"Kim," he began looking kind of stern and upset. "I thought you said you had a ride."

"I did but I guess my mom just…forgot."

"SHE WHAT?" Jared yelling was kind of frightening plus he was trembling which made things worse. He looked over at me and my expression must have given away my thoughts because he clamed down and muttered, "sorry"

"That-that's okay, but really it's no big deal. My sister's getting g married in like, a week and two days, just after my birthday, and so she's been rally busy lately with like plans and stuff."

"That isn't a good excuse to leave you out in the rain. It's pouring Kim!"

"Yeah well, being the quiet middle child you get used to it." I mumbled this so quietly I was shocked when he replied; the boy had some excellent hearing.

"You don't deserve to be forgotten Kim, you're too special." He murmured, glancing at me.

"Jared, why have you been so nice to me today?" I figured before he said anything else perfect I ought to get this out of the way, just in case it was something…not perfect.

"What do you mean Kim?" He seemed to know what I meant because he slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road before turning to me, his face serious.

"You know what I mean Jared! You never spoke to me before today; I was shocked you even knew my name. And then you leave school for two weeks and come back and randomly decide to talk to me? I just I want to know why." I looked down and shuffled my feet making a squelching noise with the rubber souls of my shoes. Jared gathered my hands in his and waited until I looked back to his face before speaking.

"Kim the fool that I am I never really looked at you before, and now that I have, I see how perfect you are and I never intend to look away." His gaze was intense and loving, and his next words confirmed that. "I love you Kim."

I wish I could have left it at that, or said 'I love you too' like any normal person would have. But is that what slipped out? Oh no defiantly not. "Why?" That is what I said. Jared, perfect beautiful _Jared _says he loves me and I have to question it. But he just laughed and actually _answered_ me.

"Oh Kim, there are so many reasons. I love the way you look, and the way you smell. I love the way you raise just you left eyebrow and tilt you head to the left just a smidgen when your confused and how you shuffle your feet when you're nervous or uncomfortable. I love that you don't curse every other sentence like some people do. I love your modesty, and you brilliance. And if you let me stick around I will find a million more reasons to love you." I was…astonished to say the least.

"Wow." I whispered before taking Jared's face between my hands and kissing him.


	12. Chapter 11

The feeling of kissing Jared was like nothing else

11

The feeling of kissing Jared was like nothing else. The butterflies that resided in my stomach whenever her was around multiplied a hundred times without really realizing what I was doing I tangled my hands in Jared's short black crop of hair. In return Jared wrapped his left arm around my waist, the warmth amazing, and brought his right hand up to cradle my head. It was perfect.

Eventually we broke apart both breathing heavily, and grinning goofily. "Jared I know it's really soon, and my delivery isn't nearly as romantic but, I love you too Jared." He kissed me again this time chastely.

"It was perfect Kim and I don't think it was too soon." I smiled at him wondering how I was so lucky. I decided another bold move couldn't hurt.

"Good because you'll be hearing it a lot more often while I wait for you to come up with those million reasons." He smiled even more widely.

"Kim do you drive?"

"What?" I was rather confused at the turn in the conversation.

"You know, drive like as in a car, or a boat, but I haven't got one of those." He teased lightly.

"I know what you meant I just don't know why you asked." I defended. "And I can, but I don't get my license for another two weeks."

"Ah but I have my license and if you can drive I'm assuming you have a permit, so you can drive if you'd like."

"Hmm, tempting, but the rules are the licensed driver must be over 21 years of age so I'll pass." He leaned over and kissed my cheek before starting the engine.

"Another reason, you follow the rules."

Jared drove me the rest of the way home pulling to a halt as he reached the driveway. "This it?" He verified.

"Yep, home sweet home. You wouldn't want to come in would you? I think we may actually have some food in the cupboards."

"Aw Kim, how'd you know?"

"Know what?" I asked genuinely confused.

"If I didn't already love you, my stomach would be the way to my heart." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek, gaining a foolish, but also adorable, grin from Jared.

"Come on lover boy."


	13. Chapter 12

The two of us walked into my house, Jared lightly holding my hand

12

The two of us walked into my house, Jared lightly holding my hand. As I walked in my mother came into the hall from her office. "Kimmy Hun? OH KIM! I am so sorry darling." My mother looked completely crestfallen as she quickly said goodbye to Giorgio, my sister's florist, and hung up the phone. "Oh honey it's pouring out, I am so sorry, we were at the bakers and the stupid French twit was refusing to use the right color of yellow on his 'masterpiece' and…oh it was just a mess!"

"Mom, it's fine I actually ended up getting a ride with Jared. Um Jared this is my mom, mom this is Jared." My mother looked startled like she was noticing Jared for the first time.

"Oh hello there Jared, it's nice to meet you." Okay this was going well. "Are you and my little Kimberly dating?" Okay this was going awfully.

"_Mother_!" I hissed, blushing a deep crimson. But Jared wasn't fazed.

"Yes ma'am, if it's okay with you that is, and Kimberly's father of coarse."

"You have a driver's license, and insurance?" My mother asked, shucks soon she would be asking for proof of I.D.

"Yes ma'am, I got my license approximately six and a half months ago so I am clear to drive other passengers and my mother insisted on heavy coverage." Jared was very reassuring so it was no surprise when my mother nodded.

"Alright then, I best go call the caterer, your aunt sally has changed _back _to the fish! I swear I wouldn't put up with her if she weren't watching Libby for me since I've been so busy…." And with that my frazzled looking mother turned back into the office. But not before adding, "Kimberly if you go into your room I expect you to leave your door open, and don't eat the crab puffs Tabitha still needs to try those."

"Yeah alright mother." And with that she was off again.

"Tabitha?" Jared asked obviously questioning the name choice.

"Tibby, my sister, it's her wedding. At least it isn't Larry, my brother got the worst name. There isn't really a nickname for Larry, he was stuck with pipsqueak until Libby came along." Jared laughed, not in a mean Ha-Ha-What-An-Awful-Name way but in a good-natured friendly kind of way.

"So what was your nickname?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never, ever hear…_ever._" I added pushing the point, and blushing a deep red at the memory of the name my family had used for me until I was eight and threw a fit until they stopped.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"What?"

"Another reason." I smiled, blushing darker.

"Let's go distract you with some food shall we?"

"What ever you want Kim." And I didn't doubt he meant that.


	14. Chapter 13

13

13

Fifteen minuets later Jared and I were sitting on my bed, facing each other with our legs crossed and a bag of Doritos nearly empty between us.

"Jared, do you think it's weird that things are moving so quickly between us?" I asked, praying he said no.

"Well it certainly isn't normal." I frowned. "But it certainly isn't bad." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Yeah it sure as hell isn't bad…"

"We better do our homework." I sighed.

"Yeah I suppose so, what have you got?"

"Um actually…I just need to double check I know everything for the pop-quiz in Stem's class and…yeah that's it."

"How in the name of god and all that is holy did you manage that, and who said anything about a quiz?"

"Well, I finished everything last night and we didn't get anything new today so…"

"I still haven't finished that report for English that was due the day I…was absent!" Jared looked shocked still. "That's all I have but only cause I was gone, you are amazing."

"Yeah well…"I blushed again, even harder when I remember how he had said he loved it. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"Wait what about that quiz?"

"Haven't you noticed two weeks after we start a new topic stem gives us a 'surprise' quiz? Then he announces the final quiz for the chapter a week later." I was surprised he hadn't noticed. I mean sure Katie hadn't either but she isn't very observant about things that don't involve love triangles, breakups, or other gossip. Not that I don't lover her still.

"I repeat you are, amazing."

"Come on let's see what you've gotten done."

And so we spent the next two hours finishing Jared's essay. It actually turned out really well, and I didn't help all that much except with a few facts and some grammar. A fact I was sure to acknowledge when Jared started thanking me to no end.

"Are you kidding? Kim I couldn't have gotten this done unless you helped me! Seriously you ought to tutor, I know the guys would pay for you help."

"I do actually, on Saturdays down at the Y with the younger kids, volunteering you know?"

"Your so selfless."

"Another reason." Jared nodded his heads implying yes. "Not really it looks great on collage apps."

Just then my father poked his head in. "Ah, you must be Jared, I'm Mr. Danas." My father stuck out his hand and Jared obliged him, shaking it. "Good firm shake kid, you're alright, you staying for dinner? It should be pretty good, all catering rejects." My father had a theory that you could tell exactly what kind of person someone was based solely on there hand shake.

Jared looked at me and I nodded my head enthusiastically. "Sounds good sir, do you mind if I call and check with my parents though?"

"Yeah, go ahead Kid. Kimmy has a phone in her room you can use. Dinner in half an hour, seven sharp."

"Okay pa. Welcome home." I got off the bed and gave my dad a hug. I know you aren't supposed to pick favorites in your family but I related best to m you can use. Dinner in half an hour, seven sharp."

"Okay pa. Welcome home." I got off the bed and gave my dad a hug. I know you aren't supposed to pick favorites in your family but I related best to m dad. My younger siblings were loud, Tibby was rather vain and my mother was so wrapped up in her oldest, youngest, and only boy, sometimes she sort of left me in the dust. My dad didn't though, he was like me, shy and conserved, but he always had a hug for me. So if I had to choose, I'd pick my dad, not even Jared could take his place.

I looked over at Jared who had found the phone and was muttering to one of his parents. Well...maybe they tied.


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry about short chapters, I just split them up when I feel it makes it flow correctly, I am trying in futre chapters!**

**Thanks again to my Loyal Reviewers, This story has more than reviews than my other two combined, this pleases me muchly!**

Jared did stay for dinner and it was fabulous. He was polite and didn't roll his eyes at Tibby and my mothers endless wedding talk. He didn't get upset when Libby, who had arrived home a quarter of an hour before dinner, got mashed potatoes on his jeans. And he answered all my brothers' questions about his car. Apparently it was something really special.

By the time we finished dinner it was eight, my parents said Jared could stay until nine, but he said he had to go at eight-thirty. For the last half an hour we just sat in my room and chatted.

"Hey Kim what are you doing this weekend?" Jared asked, beginning to fidget.

"Um, I have a dress fitting tomorrow at four I think, and the rest of the weekend I was going to sit in my pajama's and watch cartoons, why?"

"Well," Jared stopped fidgeting and looked up at me. "I was wondering if you would like to go out for the day. Sunday?"

"Most definitely!" I smiled, even wider when I saw Jared grinning back at me, his smile dominating his face. I looked over at the clock and frowned. "What time did you say you had to go?" I knew the answer.

"Now," Jared scowled as well.

I sighed. "I better walk you to the door." I slipped out the door behind Jared and we stood in front of each other for a few seconds before he leaned down to kiss me.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you Jared." And then he walked out to his car and as he pulled away I went back inside, barely able to wait until tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 15

Naturally as soon as I was inside I rushed over to my phone and three-wayed Liza and Katie telling them everything. Once I had answered all of their questions it was really late, so I bade them goodnight and crawled into bed.

The next morning I thankfully woke up on time. But I showered and _then _woke up my brother, cutting ten minuets off of his preparation time. I had studied more than I needed to already so after downing a cup of coffee I debated over what to wear. I had my entire closet and all of my draws strewn around my previously neat room and the two sides of my hair done up in two completely different ways, all in just ten minuets.

Just then Tibby walked in my room saying something about a corset or corsage. I didn't really care, but as soon as she saw the state of my room and me, near tears, she stopped and smiled kindly.

"Who is he?" She asked walking over to my bed where most of my clothes were.

"Who?"

"The boy."

"Oh…" I thought about lying but didn't see why I should. "Jared, he was here last night."

"Oh he is a sweet kid! And incredibly good-looking, plus is totally in love with you." I blushed. "Okay lets see…these skinny jeans, that yellow lacy tank I gave you and…aha! This top over it, we don't want you getting sent to the principle do we?" She tossed me the clothes.

"Gee, thanks Tibby." I was kind of unnerved, my sister and I had few bonding moments, especially because she was always the pretty popular type, unlike me.

"No worries, oh and pull your hair in a high pony-tail and put on just a little mascara and blush, nothing else." And the she walked out, corsets and corsages forgotten. I did as she said and was shocked by the result. I looked pretty darn good. I walked over to the now vacant bathroom and brushed my teeth before cleaning up the mess I had made in my room.

By the time I had put everything away it was ten minuets before we had to go. I paced back and forth, going through my back a hundred or so times, making sure I had everything, including an umbrella. My father walked into the room, suitcase and keys in hand.

"Oh Kimmy, before I forget, your mother wants you to take the bus or get a ride today, some corset or corsage wedding disaster."

"Mm, alright." As I said this there was a knock on the door, assuming it was someone about a wedding detail I went to get is while my father went in search of Larry. It wasn't who I expected it to be at all.


	17. Chapter 16

"Jared!" I blushed, though I couldn't fathom why, and wondered what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know if you had a ride to school today so…" He trailed off as my brother and father came up behind me, Larry making kissing noises causing my blush to deepen. "Oh hello sir, I was just asking Kim is she needed a ride this morning, but I assume that is where you're headed?"

My father looked over at me and must have seen that I really wanted to go with Jared because he lied. And my dad is real big on the truth. "Actually Kid, I have to be at the office early and I have to drop off Larry too, if you could take Kimmy that'd be a big help."

Jared beamed like my father had just presented him with the Holy Grail or something. "Of course sir, my pleasure!" And with that he grabbed my hand and pulled me to his car, opening the passengers' door. "You sure you don't want to drive?"

"No, thanks though."

"Anything." He shut the door and went around climbing into the drover's side. "You look lovely Kim." He noted, as I looked him over, he was wearing cut-off denim trousers and a black t-shirt that clung to all the right places.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He raised his eyebrows, smirking slightly.

"Well thank you." There were a hundred things I could have said I'm sure. However I just leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, and then I slipped out of the jeep leaving a bemused looking Jared in the car.

He quickly recovered and walked me to my locker and then class. He nearly got us in trouble five times in our last four classes, passing notes and talking, and he insisted on buying my lunch and sitting with me. He was so perfect, even more so than I had imagined he was as I fantasized in English class.


	18. Chapter 17

Saturday was hell. I spent most of the day being prodded and measured and hearing endless talk about flowers and cake and bow ties. Note to self: hire a wedding planner.

When we were finally done with the dress sizing my mother, sisters and I went out for dinner. The talk remained around the wedding until dessert came, and then I wished we were still talking about what pose the bride and groom on the cake should be in.

"So Kimmy, tell you mother about this boy your seeing!" My mother said in that voice she used when she gossiped with our neighbors.

"Jared?" I was stalling, that much was obvious. I would rather be having the sex talk with my father than talking to my mother about my boyfriend, and lord know I was exactly jumping to do that.

"Is there more than one?" Tibby snickered.

"No!"

"Well then…"

"Well I mean he's Jared."

" 'He's Jared' this is all we get to hear about the guy who got Kimmy to make a mess in her room because she was fretting about what to wear? Unlikely." Tibby scoffed at me.

"Well he's perfect I guess. A total gentleman, so sweet and is really smart."

"Is he a good kisser?" My mother leaned over to whisper conspiratorially it didn't help.

"MOTHER!" I shrieked getting a few glances from other patrons and a giggle from a sticky Libby. My mother sighed realizing I'm sure that this was the end of our conversation. Golly I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

oxo

**I woke up Sunday at eight in the morning, two hours before Jared was due to show up. I went through my entire closet again and it took me thirty minuets to pick out some black jeans and a green top without my sisters help. I ended up doing the same thing with my make-up as I had on Friday and straightened my hair. I actually ended up looking rather cute. **

By the time I was ready I had twenty minuets to eat so I shoveled down some cereal. Unfortunately I was so rapped up in finding the difference between the five Leprechauns that I didn't hear the doorbell ring. And so I walked into the living room to find my father having a talk with Jared about his 'intentions'. I nearly died.

"Um hi Jared! Morning daddy, erm, we have to go or we are going to be late so…bye." I drug Jared out of the room by his hand.

"Goodbye sir, I'll have her home by nine." Jared said, the picture of polite.

"Alright kid, call if you're going to be late."

Jared and I walked out to his car and he helped in and buckled me up before getting in himself. "So Kim, where would you like to go today?"

"Um…nowhere special- shoot!"

"What, Kim you okay?"

"No, I forgot to do my portrait for art." I grumbled disheartened. But brightened suddenly. "You wouldn't want to do me a favor would you?"

"Anything."

"Would you model for me please, please, please?"

"Sure, of coarse!"

"Thank you so much, I just have to grab my stuff!" I gave him a smooch on the cheek and ran back inside quickly. When I was back in the car I told Jared where I wanted to go. He raised his eyebrows.

"The edge of the woods?"

"Actually no," I blushed. "A little ways in there is this clearing. I like to draw there because no one knows it's there, and there is this huge stump in the very center."

"Do your parents at least know where it is?" He was scowling at me.

"Look at the road Jared! And no, I just tell them I am going to the beach when I go."

"That is really dangerous Kim, what if something happened? There is dangerous stuff out there!"

"It isn't a big deal Jared, besides I go there all the time and have yet to be attacked by a grisly." I smiled weakly.

"I am talking about worse things than animals Kim." I studied his face and saw he wasn't budging anytime soon

"Okay how about a compromise?"

"Kim…"he warned.

"Just hear me out. I wont go alone anymore, but I don't have to tell anyone else, especially not my family, about it?"

"Then how would you not go alone?" I reached over for his hand as he pulled to the side of the road where I had told him to go.

"I told you didn't I?" He smiled and then reached over to unbuckle me before pulling me across the seat and kissing me.


	19. Chapter 18

I ended up on his lap moments later kissing him passionately before pulling back reluctantly. "We best go it looks like it may rain later." Jared groaned before scooting me off his lap and sliding out of the car.

A thought stuck me as I led him to the clearing I had discovered several months ago. "What did you mean earlier, about worse things than animals?"

Jared looked pained, "I'm not ready to tell you that yet Kim. Please wait, let me be sure." I wanted to ask what he meant but he looked so upset that I just nodded and stood on my tippy toes looking up expectantly. He complied and leaned down to kiss me softly on the lips. "So what do you come here to do normally?"

"Oh you know, get away from my family, relax, just whatever. Sometimes I like to bring my sketch pad and IPod and just sit on the giant stump in the middle and sketch." I smiled up at him. "I only ever bring very special people here."

"Oh? So what, just your boyfriends?"

"Har, har, very funny! No, just you." He wrapped his arms around my waist and the warmth felt amazing. When we reached the clearing Jared grinned megawatt. I led him to the very center of the circular clearing and sat him on the wide stump, about three yards across. I walked a few feet away and set up my easel and pulled out my charcoal. I began to draw and it was turning out really well until an hour in Jared started to fidget.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes but it would be a lot easier if you wouldn't move."

"Can I at least see it?"

"Not until it's all the way done!"

Jared mad a discontent noise and scowled. I chuckled. "What? What have I done?" He was really adorable when he pouted and I told him so. Adorable enough to persuade you to take a break and come over here?"

"Hmm…not quite." He pouted more. I tried drawing but I was on the face and it was difficult to draw him the way I wanted to when he looked so surly so I ran over to give him a chaste kiss. But he caught me around the waste and scooped me into his arm intensifying the kiss. I thought about pulling away, but I didn't want to. Eventually he pulled away. I scowled.

"Now quite eh? I beg to differ." He chuckled. "I don't like to be away from you for so long."

I looked at my watch, noon. "It's only been a couple hours and I've been right over there." I pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that; I don't like to not be touching you for so long." I chuckled and he grinned.

"Give me ten more minuets to finish your mouth and a but of shading alright?"

"I can think of about twelve different things I'd prefer for you to do with my mouth than draw it, but fine." He grumbled before resuming his pose.

Once I finished I just stared at him a moment, reveling in his beauty and perfection, how was I so lucky? Eventually he looked over realizing I was done he walked over and looked at the finished product.

"Kim, this is amazing! Like really spectacular." I flushed and he picked me up bridal style, carrying my and my things back to the car despite my objections.

We ended up getting fish and chips for lunch and spending the rest of the day on the beach talking. It was the perfect first date. Oh yeah, I was in love.


	20. Chapter 19

Monday through Thursday passed without event. Jared and I were nearly inseparable, but we both made sure to make time for our friends as well.

My birthday, Friday I came into school to find Jared standing at my locker. He couldn't pick me up that morning because he had to run into work quickly. But he was standing there with a cupcake that had a candle in it. As sweet as the gesture was I couldn't help bursting into tears.

"I wanted to light it, but fire and school don't mix well." He was so sweet, and then noticing my tears he gathered me into his arms. "Kim! Oh Hun what's wrong?"

"They forgot…my…my family. I got up and no one said anything and my mom and my sister were up talking about the wedding on Sunday. I mean I know that is a bigger deal but I just, it's my sixteenth birthday. I'm not asking for a car or anything but still." The rest of my words were drowned out in tears.

"Oh Kim…I'm so sorry, it's rotten. I know shush, it's okay." He rubbed soothing circles on my back and eventually I calmed down. "Hey I'll pick you up around five, after work unless I can get out of it, then sooner. And I'll take you out alright?" I nodded my head into his chest as the warning bell rang making us split ways to go to class.

Liza and Katie were totally sympathetic too and we made plans for a girl's day on Monday because there was a teacher's day, so no school. I was actually kind of excited between my plans with Jared and with the girls.

At lunch Jared and I discussed where to go tonight and eventually decided on burgers at this place he had heard about in Port Angles. It was some 50's style joint and was apparently amazing. He asked me if after that I'd like to formally meet his friends and I agreed.

The rest of the school day passed without much event; people wishing me a happy birthday and the like. After school Jared offered to dive me home but I opted out, Katie, Liza and I were going to Liza's to hang out for a couple hours.

Liza's house was really close to the school so we just walked there, it only took about ten minuets. As soon as we walked in the door my phone buzzed, I thought about ignoring it when I saw it was my mother but decided against it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Kimberly are you nearly home? We need to get going in five minuets maximum!"

"What are you talking about mother?"

"Your sisters hen night you dolt! Remember we were going to do it tomorrow but your sister and George didn't want to be hung over on their wedding days? Does this ring a bell? Do you not pay attention?"

"Mother I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are, how could you be so self centered Kimberly? You are the maid of honor!"

"Self centered?" My voice had reached an almost impossible decibel by that point. "Everything is always about everyone else! Libby being potty trained, or being looked after or doing cute toddler things! Larry and his sports, and other shit that only he does because he's a guy, Larry's basketball game being more important than opening night of my play!

"And Tibby Jesus mother! Her ballet, her tutoring, I get straight A's with absolutely no help but Tibby brought home a report card with no F's and only one D and we had a PARTY! For her first date you took her shopping, to the spa and helped her get ready! And me? Nothing, just a 'hey, nice to meet you' for Jared, and now her wedding! I know it is a big deal I get that, but look at your calendar mother!" By now I was sobbing barely spitting out the words and Liza and Katie were shocked at my outburst but patting me gently reassuring me I wasn't wrong. " Look at your calendar and then say that again."

"It's the ninth of May, so what?" My mother spat.

"So what? Are you kidding me? So What? After all the times you've taken me on guilt trips over the hours, let alone months, of pain you went through for me, ON THE NINTH OF BLODDY MAY and all you can say is so what?" I heard my mother gasp on the other line and knew she finally realized.

"Oh honey! I am so sorry; I've just been so busy you know? But sweetheart it would mean so much to Tibby if you still came." Was she joking, little Kimmy always last eh?

"Be serious mother. There is no way I am coming to this party tonight. NO way. I will not do it. Not even a car could make up for this one. I have a date with Jared tonight, and then I'm staying at a friend's home. I will see you Sunday morning I will get ready, I will smile at Tibby's wedding, give a speech, say all the right things. I will pretend everything is okay for her wedding, and after that see how it goes, but no tonight, everything is not okay." And then I hung up.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is pretty intense and I was hesitant at first to make Kim so...forthcoming, for lack of a better word. SO your thoughts on this chapter in particular (and any other really) would be appreciated Vair Vair Very muchly.**

**Also I have a few more chapters where I know what is going to happen but after that I seem to be having some writers block, I am brainstorming and now know where I want it to go I just need to figure out how to get there. But at least two more chapters coming before possible delay, so no worries. Also Kim will be finding out fairly soon and I have figured out how but I just need to get to the point in the story where she does, but not too much longer!**

**Update probably tomorrow, sorry this one was later than normal. (And sorry about the rather large AN!)**

**So yeah, be merry, jolly, happy, or doc! And pretty please send me your thoughts. :)**


	21. Chapter 20

"Did I really just yell at my mother?" I looked up at my friends gaping slightly.

"Yeah you did baby, and we are so proud of you for finally standing up for yourself. I knew Jared was good for you." Katie smiled at me.

"Jared?"

"Don't you realize Kim?" Katie asked bewildered. "He makes you braver. You light up and stand taller when he's around be since you two got together even when he isn't around you are a…how do I say this? You're a shinier version of yourself."

"Shinier?" I sniffled a little my tears slowing to a stop.

"Yeah, you're more confident, braver, as we have just seen, and your just more obviously the Kim that Liza and I know."

"Oh."

"Now," Liza cut in. "Lets get you ready for your hot date.

I was painted, dressed and primped within an inch of my life. The end result was amazing. I looked in the mirror and squealed in a most un-Kim way.

"You two are brilliant." I turned and hugged my friends. My hair was crimped lightly and it actually looked good, I had on blush, mascara, foundation, and just a touch of foundation and eye shadow. I was wearing a pair of black tight jeans and a light pink top and my nails were painted a similar shade. All in all I was very impressed. I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my pocket and then landed on the couch.

"So Kim, go out have a nice time and then come back here and dish. Katie and I will go to your house and pick up some clothes and you toiletries for you okay?"

"Aw Liza! You two are the greatest!" I hugged them both again when we heard a light tap on the door. I smiled unconsciously knowing who it was. Jared.

I ran over to the door pulling on my shoes as I went. I opened the door and thee he was. I reached out and hugged him before waving at my friends and shutting the door behind me.

"You…you um…Kimberly you look…" Jared seemed to be at a loss and I was slowly becoming self-conscious, knowing that it was a burger place we decided to keep it simple. Now though I worried it was over done a bit.

"Shoot." I muttered.

"Shoot, why shoot? Kim you look amazing!" He paused in front of the passengers door and kissed me, it could have gotten pretty intense but I pulled away knowing my friends were looking out the window, watching us. I blushed, partly at this thought, partly at his comment.

"Thanks" I kissed him on the cheek before climbing in the car.

We had been sitting in a comfortable silence when I spoke up. "Did you know that you bring out a shinier version of me?" I smirked slightly at Katie's words.

"Huh," Jared looked perplexed and I couldn't blame him.

"Oh just something Katie said. You make me braver, brighter, and more confident. I guess I didn't realize." I sighed. "I was too caught up in how you make me happier." Jared smiled grabbed my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"You have no idea Kim."

"Oh I think I do." I answered back playfully.

"So what brought on the uh 'shinier Kim' speech?"

"Oh um that well." I replayed the events of my afternoon to him and as we pulled into the parking lot Jared shut off the car and leaned over giving me a warm hug.

"I am so proud of you Kim for sticking up for yourself."

"Me too actually, I never thought I could do it before." I said looking into his eyes meaningfully.

"Well, let's get some grub now madam." He came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, bowing playfully. And we walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

* * *

**SO How did you like it?**

**Plus Thank you so much to all you cool reviewers, I was so pleased with all the feedback I got (it being good did help a little, I wont lie.)**

**Ginaaaa thanks a extra bundle for pointing out the thing at the beginning of my chapters, I hadn't noticed but I think I've got them all...**

**Who else is excited that Twilight is being realesed in November instead now? (I know I am, though the Delay for Harry Potter is a bummer at the same time...)**

**I think I have gotten over my writers block now, I just need to get writing!**

**So thanks for reading, and thanks even more if you review D**


	22. Chapter 21

We ordered and ate our meal while making playful banter, both grinning megawatt. After we both finished eating I got up to use the little girls room, my name for which made Jared chuckle heartily, I'd never noticed before but his laugh sounded kind of like a bark, not in a bad way though, in a really cute makes-me-want-to-participate-in-public-displays-of-affection kind of way. But just shrugged and went to take care of business

When I got back there was a small box on the wrapped in brown paper with pink dots. It was lovely.

"What's this then?" I asked sitting back down.

"This is for you." Jared smiled when I grinned, accompanied by a sight blush.

"Well thank you kindly sir." I said kissing him on the cheek before returning to my seat.

"Come on open up!" By that point he was jumping up and down in his seat and I figured I best oblige.

"Alright, Alright! Calm down." I tore off the paper, opened the box and grinned. "Another, smaller box?"

"Open it!"

I opened five more boxes before getting to the gift. I was shocked to say the least, he remembered! "Are you kidding me? Jared theses are impossible to get."

"I know a guy." He shrugged.

"Aw Jared, I dunno if I can take them, you know how much people would pay for tickets to this concert on eBay? A lot Jared that's how much."

"No, no way I want you to have them!" They were tickets to a concert featuring three of my favorite bands and I was ecstatic to say the least. I rushed around the table and jumped onto his lap pulling him into a tight hug.

"Fine but you're coming with me then!" I said in a mock stern voice smiling hugely.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so very short but I've got another nearly ready so don't hate me too very much.**

**And Thank You so much to all you loverly reviewers!**

Love, peace, and chicken grease. (I dunno where I picked that up but I thought it was amusing...)


	23. Chapter 22

We were in the Jeep again on our way back to La Push.

"The guys are really excited to meet you. They love you already, so don't worry." Jared reassured me pulling my hand away from my mouth, causing me to cease biting my nails.

"Alright," I lied. I was nervous as hell. I knew already that Jared considered his friends an extension of his family. Their opinion of me meant a lot.

We pulled into the driveway of a quaint little yellow house. It was beautiful with trails of ivy running up the house's outer walls.

Jared pulled me by the hand and up to the door. When we reached it Jared stopped me and turned my torso to face him as he held my face between his hands.

"Stop worrying! I already told you that they love you already so there isn't any need."

"I'm not worrying." I objected, totally lying. Jared held up my hands as proof. _Oops…_ they were shaking violently. "Maybe…I am just…cold?" What had started out sounding like a slightly strong statement had ended up sounding more like a weak question.

"Kim, please it is almost _hot_ for an evening in Forks, plus you've got me and I am insanely hot." He chuckled at his own joke and I had to crack a smile too. "Don't worry." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Okay." I sighed pulling away. I could have sworn I heard a few chuckles mixed with several groans from inside as I uttered my agreement,but the door was thick oak and so I shook the thought from my head. And on that note Jared pulled open the door.

Inside were six people. The five men looked astoundingly like Jared, their body types shockingly similar, very tall and very muscular. I recognized most of them from school but Jared still introduced everyone. Jacob Black, Quil, Paul, Embry Call, Sam, and Emily. I shook all of their hands and noted that all of the guys had a similar warmth to Jared as well.

Jared and I sat on the love seat together and after that conversation seemed to flow easily, even with Paul. We all chatted about whatever; music, movies, and food. Apparently Emily was the best cook ever, and after seeing Jared eat and the size of her other houseguests I was positive she had a lot of time to practice.

After a couple hours it was nearing nine o'clock and I didn't want take advantage of Liza's mother's hospitality by coming home too late seeing as she was already allowing Katie and I to spend two nights at her home. So I said my goodbyes and was invited back for dinner soon. Emily stressed the soon smiling widely.

"It's nice to have a good dose of estrogen around every once in a while. And you're very good for Jared, I can see that clear as a bell! He choose a good imp- girl!" Emily whispered to me after inviting me round. I was still puzzling over what Emily had been about to let slip as Jared led me out to the car but he didn't seem to notice.

As we pulled into the driveway I leaned over to kiss Jared's cheek, but he wasn't having that. He grabbed my chin and turned my face so he could kiss me full on the lips. I wanted to stay like this forever but I reasoned with myself; if I suffocated to death then I would never be able to kiss Jared like this again. Of course this _would_ be the way I'd choose to go…I pulled away from Jared gasping for breath but still managing to grin like a maniac.

"Thank you Jared. I honestly can't fathom how I got so lucky."

"Oh me either Kim! Kim…I…I need to tell you something." Jared started to fidget and I started to get nervous.

"Spill the beans."

"I love you."

"You chickened out." It wasn't a question or an accusation, but rather an observation on my part. I knew there was something else.

"Yeah."

"You aren't ready to tell me."

"No."

"You plan to.

"Yeah."

"I love you.

"Thank you Kim, for getting it. That I need time…to 'spill the beans' and I really do love you."

"Me too. I'll see you Sunday? At the wedding."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." With that I slipped out of the jeep and walked out the door ready to spill my guts to my friends whom, unsurprisingly, had been pressing their ears up to the door.

* * *

**Okay so all the other chapters I am working on are over 1,000 word so this is the last short one, Scouts Honor! **

**Also I know some of you noticed that there are some mistakes in the chapter, like with spelling an grammar and I do plan on getting around to fixing those mistakes eventually, so please don't hesitate to let me know about any you see.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I don't know if you knew but they make me warm and fuzzy inside. ; ) **


	24. Chapter 23

That night after replaying the date in detail I collapsed on the couch in sleep. Ms. Kiosk, Liza's mom woke us up before going to work, a six days a week workaholic, telling us not to get into trouble, no having boys over, if we broke anything we were to replace or fix it before she got home, and there was pancake mix in the cupboards for us. She knew us well

I love Liza's mother, she was nice but always kept out of our hair. So that morning we made pancakes and a mess. We gobbled them up in a way that made me think of Jared and then lined up six of our favorite movies to watch, Pretty in Pink, Harry Potter, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, The Little Mermaid, Only You, and The Breakfast Club, classics every one of them. We were almost through with How to Lose a Guy at the part where Katie noted just like every other time we watched it.

"Damn I love that dress, no to mention the _rock!_" When there was a knock at the door. "Oh I bet its lover boy, unable to stay away." I punched Katie in the arm as I went to get the door seeing as the other two looked glued into place. It was definitely _not _lover boy.

"Hey sweetie."

"Howdy Daddy…"

"You're mother told me to come and tell you she may never speak to you again if you don't come home to help tie up rice and Jordan almonds for tomorrow and stop sulking. She apologized and her hands are tied until this wedding is over. Your elder sister said to tell you her nerves are shot and they need your help and she will buy you a 'gosh darn Mercedes' if it gets you over there, obviously I edited the language."

"And you daddy, how do you feel?"

"Ah, of course, I am here to tell you that if you spend the day tying up satchels of almonds and rice _I_ may never speak to you again."

I threw my arms around my father's neck and whispered "Aw Dad, I love you" into his ear.

After that he'd left us to finish our girl's day and told me if I didn't come home today I was at very least expected to be at the house at eight in the morning for hair and make-up.

"I am so proud of you for telling your mother how you feel and I am so sorry if you have very felt like you melt into the background. You know you're middle name sweetheart?"

"Marie?"

"Yes, that was my mothers name. When your mother got pregnant with your sister I told her I was going to give my mothers granddaughter her name. Your mother knew how much my mother meant to me before she passed when I was a boy so she was willing. When your sister was born I astounded your mother by refusing to name her Marie, she was our daughter and I love her very much, but she wasn't Marie. Ah but then you came, and when I held you for the first time and you smiled at me, even though everyone was insistent that it was impossible, I knew you had it. You would defy all the expectations of those around you, you would be kind, you would most certainly, and I knew you had it. You would defy all the expectations of those around you, you would be kind, and you would most certainly be beautiful. And I was right. What I am trying to say sweetheart is, don't think you blend in, don't let yourself blend in because just like your Grandma Marie, you are special." And then my father walked to his car and drove off. I knew that he meant everything he said, he is a man of few word and so his little speech meant the world.

The girls and I finished watching our movies and then played a round of Monopoly before hitting the hay. I had to endure my _whole_ extended family tomorrow, after getting up at seven thirty in the morning. The only light at the end of the tunnel was the fact Jared and my friends were coming.

The next morning I crawled out of bed unwillingly. I didn't want to wake up Katie or Liza so I just left them a note reminding them to be at the church by ten in order to assure my sanity at the wedding. I reset the alarm for nine thirty so they wouldn't over sleep, made sure that Katie remembered to bring her dress over and then snagged a granola bar from the pantry and slipped out the door.

My house was about three miles away but my father had taken my brother over to Tibby's almost father-in-law's house to get ready with the rest of the men and I really didn't want to sit in the car with my mother or one of her cousins, I would have to get my license and a car _soon_.

When I reached my front door more or less a half hour later I took a deep breath before entering. The house was packed. My Aunt was there chasing Libby around, Libby's flower girl dress in hand, the three other brides maids were sitting around the dining room table with their hair being done, my mother was breathing down the hair dresser's necks obviously about to yank the curlers, blow dryers and ribbons from their hand and at the same time managing to yell to Tibby the exact location of her blue, borrowed garter. My grandmother was the one who made my presence know by causing me to burst into peels of laughter she was the picture of serenity, my Grandma Maize. She was sitting on the couch, her hair in a neat bun and her blight blue dress on reading Home and Garden, not hilarious unless you compared it to the scene of havoc going on around her.

"Kimberly keep your grandmother busy until these imbeciles are ready to do your hair, and if your sister needs anything you are to help her." My mother called over to me before snapping, "That is not a ringlet! That is a slightly wavy lock of hair." Danielle, the brides maid with the slightly wavy lock of hair, just yawned before turning the page of the copy of vogue resting on her lap.

I walked over to the couch and leaned my head against the cool leather. I was resting my eyes waiting for a classic Maize comment. To be totally honest if my father is my favorite my Grandma Maize comes close second, I just don't understand how she produced my tightly would mother.

"Isn't this just silly Kimberly?" She asked obviously rhetorically as she began her rant. "Back in my day unless you were royalty you had a quaint backyard wedding at most. The preacher and you're family were the only people in attendance and you spent your money on a home not a several thousand dollar gown! And your mother cooked the meal; we didn't bring in '_professionals_' why would we? Humph!"

I just chuckled lightly as Tibby ran towards us in a frenzy. "Oh Kimmy! I am so glad you're here! I found my borrowed blue and my dress is new but I can't for the life of me find my something old! My shoes are just gone!"

"Relax Tib they are in my closet, remember? You put them there because mine has a lock and Libby kept trying them on… this ringing a bell?"

"Oh yes! How could I forget? Thanks Kim, Oh looks Like Delilah is ready to do you make-up and hair! Oh I am so excited Kimmy!" And with that Tibby ran off to do _something_, probably to shower.

It took half and hour of pulling, twirling, heating, and pinning my hair before my face was covered with powders and liquids of unimaginable varieties. By nine thirty all the girls were dressed and ready, even Libby had on her purple dress and had a basked filled with petals.

My mother, my sister, Jane, Olivia, Charlotte, and I all climbed into the limo that would take Tibby and her new husband David, to the reception and then to the airport to go off on their honeymoon. We arrived at the church, it was covered in bundles of pink and white roses and oodles, I kid you not this is the wedding planners vocabulary, positively oodles of baby's breath.

The groomsmen were already there and waiting as was my father. After my mother smoothed out non-existent wrinkles in my sisters dress she went to find her seat and those of us waiting to walk down the aisle found our partner, mine was a buddy of David's from collage. I was fifth to walk down the aisle and as I reached the end the wedding march began and my sister started down the aisle. I loved my sister really and truly, a lot of times I didn't like her, sure, but that didn't matter today. As she walked down the aisle beaming I knew she loved David and looking at him I saw her expression mirrored I knew he loved her too. The flowers and the doves didn't matter; with or without them this was one of the most beautiful moments of my life.

* * *

**Corny ending to the chapter I know.**

**I just wanted to thank MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen for making a great suggestion! I love that band and I hadn't even thought of them, so thanks a bunch.**

**I know some of you are waiting for Jared to 'spill the beans' and I feel like a total tease but right now she is scheduled to find out in chapter 27, and I promise it wont disappoint, so please just hang in there with me! I am going to work on the story for a while today and will be updating at least once (maybe twice) tomorrow.  
**

**SO, in other news, this is my longest chapter to date! I am proud of me I must say. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed it...**


	25. Chapter 24

After showering Mr. And Mrs. David Smith with bags of rice I _didn't_ help fill and tie I made my way to the reception in Jared's Jeep. That was _after_ he found me in the crowd of my family, David's family, and a bunch of other people I didn't know.

"So um the dress…" Jared hedged, it wasn't that bad compared to what it could have been but it wasn't great either. It was lavender and frilly and not poufy or some strange shade of purple that doesn't even occur on a color wheel like I feared.

"Don't you start mister, today wasn't my day, and I didn't choose the dress…or the gloves for that matter." I muttered in distaste as I pulled off the lacy gloves I had been forced to wear.

"Don't be silly Kim! You look lovely." He chided softly and I blushed mumbling liar and other synonyms of the word. "You do!"

"Yeah well you look pretty sharp yourself." And it was true he was wearing a light gray suit with a tie to match my dress.

"Well thanks are to you milady." He replied in a very fake British accent.

"Wow Jared, that was really, pitiful."

"Yes but for some reason you still love me."

"Must be that amazing Australian accent you do."

"Ah yes, all the girls tell me it makes me irresistible." I smacked him playfully on the arm and then leaned over to kiss his cheek as he pulled into a parking space. "Mixed signals woman!" I chuckled and proceeded to slide out of the vehicle.

I walked into the reception hall, decorated extravagantly, and congratulated the newly weds seeing as Tibby agreed to let me sit at a different table with my friends and David's nephews and niece. We all ate our meals and then gathered for the cutting of the cake, a masterpiece, with the correct color of yellow roses. Apparently all that time on the phone had paid off. After cake the bride and groom finally had their first dance and soon Jared had talked me into joining him along with several other couples.

It truly was a night to remember.

XX0XXoXXOXXoXX0XX

That night Jared drove my younger siblings and I home. The reception was still going on but Tibby had left and we were wiped. My parents had said Jared could stay as long as he stayed downstairs until we went to bed, him in the guest room, where he and only he would stay. So we were in his jeep pulling up to the house. We looked behind us and saw the two sleeping forms behind us. Jared threw Larry over his shoulder and I grabbed Libby, surprisingly neither of them woke up.

After the kids were in bed I ran to my room and pulled off the dress pulling on a pair of sweats and a cami, Jared had though to bring a pair of basketball shorts and a shirt just in case- like he didn't know I would ask him to stay with me. I really wasn't ready to see my mom alone.

After I washed the gunk off my face and pulled my hair back-once it was free of the million bobby pins stuck in- I joined Jared on the couch and we slipped in a movie. We had decided on the way home to watch Sixteen Candles after much persuasion on my part that is wasn't in fact a chick flick but a classic 80's movie everyone should see. I had to marvel at the fact that Molly Ringwald's character was awfully similar to me.

As the credits rolled over the screen I felt my eyes drooping in exhaustion, and why not? It had been a longs day. I felt Jared's warm body where he had been lying behind me squirm and barely registered the fact he had gotten up before he scooped me up into his arms.

"Jared, down please. I'll go up to my own on my bed." I slurred sleepily.

"Kim, your tired, you can barely talk and I refuse to take a chance and let you walk." He reasoned back, I could have argued but I was tired and he was just so warm…

As he tucked me into bed Jared brushed my fringe from my forehead and kissed the area below it. Before he could pull away I caught his hand and hugged it like one might hold an old stuffed bear. "Stay" I murmured and then felt him kneel beside the bed.

"Kim your parents would kill us if they found us in your room together, or at very least banish me forever. I plan on sticking around Hun and I don't want to have to do so through stealth. So as much as I would _love_, with all of my heart to stay with you I am going to the guest room instead and I shall see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead again and I sighed, scowling slightly.

"Fine then, go ahead…" I muttered as he walked to the door, but I called his name giggling sleepily so he would pause and turn around again. "You know you sound like a hallmark card sometimes. It really is cute. Like with my reasons." I yawned.

"Reasons?"

"Yeah," I yawned again before explaining. "The reasons you love me."

"Oh, yeah." Through my drooping lids I could see him grinning as he walked to the bed again. "I haven't given you one in some time have I? Kim I love you because you are my perfect fit, like the way you seem to be perfectly molded to fit into my arms when I carry you to bed." I smiled, even wider when he kissed me softly and muttered against my lips, "Sweet dreams." Before he went to bed himself.

I fell asleep that night completely content.

* * *

**_So_ unfortunately I am going to be spending a while at my aunts, oh the joy. I love her and my cousin and all but my cousin is seven and a morning person. So the point is this may be my last update in the next week or so, depending on how long I stay, but I will try and put up another chapter before I go to bed though I can't make any promises.**

**Also Kim will definitely be 'finding out' about Jared's "Furry Little Secret" in chapter twenty-seven. I know I drug it out for ages but that's just the way the cookie crumbles.  
**

**Please update anyway, cause I know you secretly love me bats eyelashes playfully.**


	26. Important Dates in the Story

Sorry folks this isn't a chapter

It is instead Important Dates for the story, which I will edit every time I add one to the story.

It was helpful reference for me when writing the story so I thought it might help you all too.

Don't worry though, you don't have to know the exact dates for the story to make sense.

**25th April- Field Trip**

**27th April- First date (two weeks before wedding)**

**9th May- Kim's Birthday**

**11th May- Tibby's Wedding**

**25th May- Art Exhibition**

**13th June- School dance**

**20th June- Last day of school**

**1st July- Concert**

**15th July- Jared's Birthday**


	27. Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning to unusual sunlight streaming across my bed. I folded the covers over and stretched lightly I looked at the clock, a quarter to six, no wonder the alarm hadn't woken me up yet, I had another fifteen minutes. I climbed out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes and ran across the hall thanking the lord that Jared wasn't up once I caught sight of myself. My hair was a rat's nest piled high on my head. I quickly put some shampoo in it as the water for the shower heated up and then jumped in, a trick I had learned for some chain mail. And people say it sucks.

I got ready within twenty minutes, a record not counting days I overslept and the crept across the hall to wake up my brother. Next I walked to the guest room to find Jared sprawled across the bed looking amazing, Only that boy could pull off drooling and bed head. I silently tip toed over to the side of the bed and leaned over Jared. First I kissed his cheek lightly, then his forehead, he started smiling lightly and his breathing was no longer deep so I knew he was awake. All the same I decided to indulge him and leaned down to lightly press my lips against his.

Jared however had other plans, he wrapped is arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him, deepening the kiss. I got lost in the little world I went to whenever Jared kissed me before remembering how my parents were just down the hall and hence, pulled away.

"Good morning sunshine." He smiled at me.

"Well hello to you too!" I smiled back at him. "Sounds as if Larry is done in the bathroom." I added as I got up to go eat.

I heard the springs of the bed screech as Jared climbed out of bed. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen where my mother was sitting. Crap.

"Kimmy sweetheart I think we ought to talk."

"We could, then again we could not." I replied coolly as I grabbed out two bowls for when Jared got out of the shower, the stomping above me told me Larry was looking for clothes in the laundry room.

"Kimmy I am so very sorry for forgetting your birthday but don't you think your reacting, holding a grudge wont get you anywhere." I snorted and attempted to change the subject.

"Where is dad?"

"Oh well, he had one too many glasses of champagne so he wont be going into work today, plus well he thinks _I_ am the one being unreasonable and that you have every right to be mad at us." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Mom what did we do for Tibby's sweet sixteen?" I asked her folding my arms over my chest forgetting the bowl of Trix sitting in front of me.

"Well…we had that party with the family and all of our friends of course. And we got Tib her first car, that red on she ran into the tree, I still haven't figured out why the city decided to plant that so close to the road…" She answered innocently. That tree by the way, the one so close to the road, was in a park. Then my point dawned on my mother "Oh, you want a car! Well that seems fair; if you pass your test then we can pick one up later. Your grades are better than Tibby's at any rate."

"Mother a car isn't the point! I don't care about a _car._"

"Oh…not even a nice Chevy or one of those minis like in that movie you like so well, The Italian Jab or something like that?"

"Mom! You forgot my birthday, that is the point! You forget me all of the time because you are so wrapped up in your other children."

"Well honey a wedding is a big deal, but if it's a party your after you can just ask…" I heard the shower turn off upstairs and all I wanted to do was end thins now. I could see my mother wasn't going to get the point, so I decided.

I could have a mother who ignored me or I could have a mother who ignored me, and a new car. I was going f or option two, plus I could use the money I had saved to buy a used car from the classifieds or something to buy Jared a gift for his birthday in a couple months.

"No mom I don't want a party. But can we go to the DMV for the test this afternoon?"

"Of course darling, and we can go to the car dealership this weekend!"

"Alright then, could we go Saturday, Jared asked me if I would meet his parents on Sunday last night."

"Sure thing, I am going back to bed, I just got up to talk to you and get some aspirin. Oh tell Larry he has to catch the bus this morning, it comes about ten minuets after you normally leave so he wont have to be ready early. Have a good day sweetie."

After my mother's footsteps faded I was left alone in the kitchen. I sighed at my soggy Trix and spun a few times on the swivel barstool I was sitting at. I looked at the clock, there were fifteen minuets before we had to go, and I figured I ought to go warn the boys. As I went to turn around I felt two warm arms wrap around my torso, hugging me tightly. I hugged the arms back awkwardly before turning my face to kiss Jared softly.

"Less than fifteen minutes, Trix, cheerios, or granola bar?" I asked him when I regained my thoughts.

"Well…are all of the Trix that soggy or just yours." He wrinkled his nose in distaste and I laughed softly.

"Just mine." I assured him passing over the colorful box. He smiled and kissed my cheek before filling his bowl so it nearly overflowed. As Jared dug in, me marveling at his eating technique, Larry ran in looking to the clock seeing he had only five minuets he grabbed a granola bar and began to eat it. "You're bussing it to the asylum today." I told him as I put the milk in the fridge and grabbed my book bag.

"I can drive him too Kim." Jared offered.

"No that's alright, Dana is riding this week because her parent's car broke. That girl is _fine_. Know what I mean man." Larry replied grinning. The pervert. I looked to Jared to see what he would say.

"No." _Good _I thought. "I don't go for twelve year olds dude. I don't go for anyone, except your sister that is." He turned to smile at me and grabbed my hand I nearly melted.

"Whatever, I'm going, don't be gross." Larry replied grimacing as he walked out.

"Alright lover boy. You heard the man no being gross, or cute, whatever you prefer to call it. Besides we better go."

As we got in the car Jared started fidgeting a bit. So I asked him point blank what was the matter.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Just well, have you heard about the dance they're holding a week before school gets out, the semi-formal in about a month?"

"Yeah, Liza was talking about how Mark asked her to go Saturday."

"Well…" I knew perfectly well what he was hedging at but I figured I might as well string him along a bit.

"Well what?"

"Kim…" He waited for me to say something but when I didn't oblige he added; "Did you want to go?"

"Oh yeah I'm going with James."

"James?"

"James."

"I thought James was gay."

"Sure he is." I joked sarcastically, however when I saw Jared shaking and gripping the wheel tightly I realized my joke had _not_ gone over well. "Jared babe, relax! He _is _gay, I was just yanking your chain, and I was actually hoping my boyfriend would take me." I smiled at him softly as I put my hand on his shoulder. After he parked he turned to me looking rather ashamed.

"I'm sorry Kim, I over reacted. Forgive me?"

"Forgive you, I'm sorry! I should have joked at your expense like that, but if its any consolation jealous Jared is really cute." His smile matched mine as he got out of the car and came around to my side, glowing in the sunlight, and pressed is soft warm lips to my own.

I laughed lightly, happily, as we pulled apart. "Ready for another day of higher education?"

"Sure thing ducky." He replied, grinning.

"Cute Jared, but don't start calling me that regularly."

"Deal." He shook my hand for good measure, keeping hold of it as we walked to our lockers.

* * *

**Anyone who catches the movie reference/quote at the end of this chapter can be my new best friend, and they can have a cookie, with rainbow sprinkles. **

**I'm still at my aunt's house but found some time to edit this one chapter I had done already and post however I don't know that I'll be able to do anymore until later in the week. **

**So one more chapter to go before the "Furry Little Secret" comes out and it is kind of a filler but it may be necessary later depending on how long I keep this story going. I might finish this rather soon then do a sequel once I get into the swing of school or just keep it going longer and update whenever I get the chance. Opinions?**

**Please revivew...**

**Yes YOU...**

**Don't be shy!**

**Or I might cry. (Yeah I think I'm pretty darn cute with my little poem. But the real question is what do you think?)**


	28. Chapter 26

The morning passed with little incident, learning a little, yawning a little, kissing a little, and eating a little. Fourth period is where my day looked up considerably, and it had started out rather perfectly so this was quite a feat.

I walked in chatting with Liza, Jared not too far behind talking with Jared about some video game or another. I sat down and grabbed out my pencil, not sure what we would be doing for the day seeing as we had finished our last project.

Or teacher walked to the front of the class, set an egg down on a pillow, turned on a light behind it and told us to draw the egg using no white. While others around me groaned and complained about what a quack the teacher was I got my supplies and got to work.

I was working on my stupid egg, using the light reflecting off from it and the pillow under it and so on and so forth to draw it instead of white like a normal person gets to. As I huffed mentally about how stupid this particular assignment and how I would rather be doing stuff more my style Mrs. Glen walked over.

"Oh Kim! You got the assignment exactly right; I never cease to be impressed by your work. Now I know it is a little late but on the 25th13 there is an art show being held here at the school. There will be several professionals there and two other students, who I will be choosing from my other classes. So Kim, What do you think? Are thirteen days enough to pull together three pieces?"

"Ye-yes of course!" I hugged Mrs. Glenn in my excitement and she walked away looking bemused. I wasted no time in telling Jared and Liza, and Katie too once we were out of class. This was _huge._ If there were actual professionals there then I might get at least a little exposure…

For the next two weeks when I wasn't busy with school I was in a corner of the garage my father had cleared out for me to work in. Jared was a bit put out at first that I didn't want to hang out, but in the end he settled for just watching me work saying I was 'captivating' to watch.

I ended up painting a portrait of Jared since he was around so much and one of this huge tree I had come across a few years ago, it was huge, much bigger than the others surrounding it and with a trunk that ten of me couldn't wrap our arms around. My third picture was of the brown wolf that I had drawn before and had recently been staring in my dreams inexplicably. All in al I was really pleased with my work and when the 25th came I was ready, but still completely nervous.

Jared was coming over and driving to the show with my family and I. You may be wondering about my mother. Did she have an epiphany? Has anything changed? Does Kim still suffer from typical 'middle child syndrome'? The answers to those questions are no, no, and yes. The only thing that had changed was now I didn't have to be chauffeured around, I was a proud owner of a green Chevy and a shiny drivers license, with a totally awful picture where I had squinty looking eyes. To be honest though I really only drove it when I was spending time with Liza or Katie, I didn't mind Jared driving me not in the least.

I loaded my paintings into the trunk of the car while thanking the lord that I had used small enough canvases for them to fit since unsurprisingly it was raining. After Jared pulled up my parents the boys and I piled into the car, Libby was staying home with Grandma Maize tonight. I started unconsciously jiggling my leg, up, down, up, and down, faster and faster until Jared rested his hand on my thigh and began to rub my knee 'soothingly'. It helped but only because now I was trying to _not_ alert my parents by hyperventilating.

By the time we pulled into the parking lot I was gnawing on the corner of my upper lip. My father came around to the side of the car and opened the door for me, pulling me into a hug as soon as I was upright.

"You'll be amazing baby girl, they're going to love you." He promised kissing my cheek.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Ready!"

That night was one of the best nights of my life, definitely in the top three. Three of my idols, people who I had googled since the age of eight so I could read about how they created such beautiful works of art, how they were inspired, came up to me and praised my work! I nearly stopped breathing. Jared never left my side all night reminding me to breath every time I forgot to do so.

"You know I could get used to this." He said at one point.

"Use to what exactly."

"Standing at art shows, galleries and whatnot with your paintings on the wall and hearing people praise you. I think it is good for you to know how amazing you are, even if it is just one part of you."

I kissed his cheek and was interrupted by someone clearing the throat. I had to hold back a huff as I turned to an older lady; she had lavender-gray hair, looked like a bad dye job, and a matching skirt and blazer set on. I was polite as I answered her questions but I kind of wished I could go back to kissing Jared, even if it was just his cheek. My contempt for the woman soon disappeared when she offered me a ridicules sum of money for my painting of Jared. At first I was hesitant to accept but she insisted.

"It really is an excellent piece of work." She said as she walked away, winking at my boyfriend.

As soon as she was out of earshot I leaned over to whisper in Jared's ear. "Should I be worried about competition?" Jared just scoffed and I found holding back giggles difficult.

That evening I sold all three of my paintings; all for much more than they should have gone for, let's just say one surpassed the quadruple digits and the other two rested there. I had decided that most of it would go to my itty-bitty college fund and I would use a bit for frivolous items or something.

That night both of my parents raved about how proud they were of me, Jared gave me a lovely lingering kiss goodnight, and I fell asleep knowing for sure; this night definitely made the top three of the best ever.

* * *

**So, the two who guessed Pretty in Pink are my official new best friends :)**

**Thanks to all reviewers, normally I would PM you with personal replys but I'm tired and am already procrastinating so... yeah erm I will update the chapter you've all waited patiently for today a little later most likely (I have toi go blowdry my book it got left in the rain and needs to be read for school and then edit...badly.)  
**

**SO please review because you love me... :) and THE CHAPTER is soon! Also I don't know when I will be able to type up the chapter after that because I have summer reading I have to finish by next Tuesday but maybe this Friday...but yeah coming a.s.a.p. **


	29. Chapter 27

I was leaning against Jared as we rocked slowly to the first slow song of the night. It was the 'Farewell Dance' and there were only seven days left until I had the entire summer to spend with the guy I love and my two best friends. My mother was even going back to work part-time in a month so she wouldn't be in my hair, and Libby was signed up for daycare so I was free of babysitting.

As I leaned my head on Jared's warm chest I thought about our relationship. It had started fast and in the beginning I worried it would keep speeding by, but we had just reached a comfortable place and sort of…settled, and Jared was certainly not pushing me anywhere. Though that isn't to say we hadn't had some intimate moments. I remembered earlier this evening when Jared had come to pick me up.

_Earlier that evening…_

Jared had come to pick me up, with a beautiful yellow rose in hand. I had answered the door and he handed me the flower before kissing me softly on the cheek. My parents had gone through the whole, curfew, be safe, and picture taking, embarrassing routine. And then we were free to go. As soon as we were out the door Jared had pulled me quickly to the passengers side of the car. He pushed me forcefully, but gently enough so it didn't hurt, against the side of the Jeep and the he kissed me. He kissed me more passionately than he had ever before and my hands instantly shot up to his hair, one f his harms was still braced against the Jeep but the other found its way around my waist.

After several minuets Jared pulled back and we both sorted ourselves out, straightening hair and clothes. Jared opened the car door for me and ran quickly around to the other side of the car. After he pulled away he looked down at my dress. It was pale green and strapless, it came to about mid thigh and just under my bust the fabric pulled to one side. I really loved it and both Liza and Katie approved so I bought it on the spot a couple weeks ago with money from my artwork.

"Kim, are you trying to kill me?" Jared suddenly burst out halfway to the school.

"Excuse me?"

"That-that dress!" He eventually stuttered out. My face fell.

"You don't like it?"

"No! No that's the problem Kim! You look outstanding; it was torture keeping away from you while your parents were with us. And now we are headed to a dance with a bunch of guys, guys who will be looking at you, you are wearing that dress. I swear to god, you are going to give me heart attack."

"Aw, I really do find jealous Jared awfully cute. But you know the solution right?" He shook his head implying no. "Just stay with my all night."

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned. "You really do look amazing Kim. And I love you, you put up with my stupid over protective self and somehow still love me." He pulled into a free space and I leaned over to kiss him.

"It's a gift."

_And now back to the present…_

It had been the perfect start to the perfect evening. As the song ended Jared and I pulled apart and agreed we would sit this one out. I went over to one of the cafeteria tables that had been set up and Jared went over to another for some water. He came back and sat down, as I took a sip of water and leaned my head on Jared's chest Embry cam over, his eyes wild.

"Jared! Dude I imprinted! I never appreciated this stupid transformation but… It was amazing I feel so alive man…she's a freshman her name is Sarah, and man she is amazing! I mean I saw what is was like for you and Kim, for Sam and Emily, and for Quil and Claire but…whoa!" Quil was another Quilet kid in our grade who had started hanging around with Jared and everyone; I think he was working for Sam like Jared and Embry were. It was some kind of security gig.

But right now I was going over what Embry said trying to figure out what he was talking about. _You and Kim…imprinted…saw what is was like…transformation…_I couldn't figure it out, like it was some weird code. I looked to Jared to see if he knew what Embry was babbling about, Embry who had drifted back to whatever girl he was talking about. It seemed he did and whatever it was made him _really_ angry. His large for was shaking and he was muttering under his breath; "Damn it Embry!" over and over.

I rested my hand on Jared's arm and the shaking slowed and after several minuets stopped. I knew I ought to leave it but I was sick of leaving it. I knew in my gut this had something to do with whatever Jared wasn't telling me. The secret that kept me up at night wondering what was so bad that he couldn't tell me. And I was willing to wait, I really was. But that was when I thought it was just something bad he did in the past or something else insignificant. But I knew now this was about us and I was done waiting.

"Jared," I started softly. "It is time to spill the beans."

"Yeah Kim, I know."

We were sitting on the beach now, about a quarter of an hour later. Well, I was sitting on the beach looking up at Jared who had been pacing back and forth for about five minuets driving me crazy. Just as I was considering screaming or at very least hitting my head into something Jared dropped onto the sand in front of me sitting with his legs crossed.

"Kim you know the old tribal legends?" He looked desperate and upset but I couldn't just forget about the reason we were here.

"Um Jared? You're supposed to be telling me…something, not making small talk."

"I'm getting to it I swear. Please just answer?"

"Fine! Yes, about the "sprit wolves and cold ones" a.k.a. werewolves and vampires. The protectors and that guy Taha Aki with like three wives throughout his like freakishly long life. I don't know why we couldn't have had normal…Jared what's this got to do with the price of eggs?"

"Eggs? What?"

"Its an _expression_ Jared!"

"Oh, right. Kim?" He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes as if looking for something. To be honest I was a little freaked out. "The legends are real, true stories, and I'm living them." Slowly I pulled my hand from his. Warily.

"Jared what are you trying to say?"

"Kim, I'm a werewolf."

"Excuse me? _Excuse_ me? Are you having a laugh Jared?"

"No Kim, ugh this isn't…Kim it isn't a joke!" He looked upset and confused, like he didn't know what he was supposed to do next. I guess there isn't exactly a book titled, How to Tell Her You're a Were Wolf: For Dummies.

"Jared you better be kidding!"

"I'm not!"

"What are you skitzo? Like seriously Jared, cause I'll totally stick by you if you need some professional help."

"Kim I'm not crazy." I snorted. "There's kind of…more." He winced, bracing himself for my reaction and I didn't disappoint.

"More! My boyfriend who is apparently crazy drags me out to a beach to tell me that he turns into a wolf at will and then says there is more?" I roared incredulous.

"Yes."

"Pray tell Jared, what is this 'more'?" I asked pseudo calmly.

"Well it's about imprinting, what Embry was talking about earlier. Kim I imprinted on you."

"Okay Jared, that's nice and all, but the word doesn't mean much to me." I was being hostile and I knew it but didn't really care at that point, werewolf and imprinting weren't really part of my vocabulary, crazy was however.

"When a wolf sees his…soul mate I guess you could say, for the first time after he begins to phase he _knows_ just by looking at her. And it is so much more, her happiness means everything to him, her safety too and it is like gravity just shifts and _she_ is the center of your universe."

"Excuse me?"

"Do I have to say it all again Kim? You have to admit that was a pretty hefty, and also impressive, speech."

"No I just- I just want to know something. Lets' pretend for a moment you haven't completely lost your marbles, this wolf power thing, imprinting or whatever, _that _is the reason you decided to acknowledge me? _That_ is the reason you love me?" Salty tears were burning down my cheeks.

"What? Kim no! ...Albeit yes that is the reason I knew I was meant for you but Kim I love you because you're smart, and funny, and your gorgeous and talented and so sweet! I love _you_ Kim!"

"Yeah b-but only because some freaky voice in your head said you should. And why, if this is all true, didn't you tell me before?"

"Aw Kim I wanted to but I also wanted _us_ to be as normal as possible for as long as possible, you know for a mythical creature and his imprint... Plus I wanted you to love me for…me, not because you had to, you always had a choice."

"But you don't! And you didn't!" I was sobbing now and could barely see Jared in front of me, but I knew him well enough that I could tell by the sound of his voice, he was close to tears himself. I shouldn't feel bad, but I did.

"Kim I love you for you! There are no voices and I'm not crazy! It isn't just me, Sam and Embry and Jake all of them are going through this too, well Jake hasn't imprinted but…you know what I mean. Kim, please say you believe me? Say that it's okay! Say you still love me! Please?" He whispered the last word and all I wanted was to fling myself at him and kiss him, but I couldn't.

"No Jared, I'm not sure what's going on and I do love you, but I don't think things can go back, it isn't okay. I don't know if this is some lame attempt at a joke or what but...you should take me home." I was still crying but now was doing so silently, it was more like...leaking.

Jared drove me home just like I asked. He didn't say anything the whole ride there but honestly there wasn't anything he could say. When he dropped me off he waited in the car and watched until I was safely inside before pulling away. More than anything else that had happened that night, him driving away probably broke my heart the most.

_  
Saturday, the next day…_

I had walked in the door still crying and ran into the kitchen, I dug around in the back of the freezer for my emergency Ben & Jerry's and then ran up to my room. I tore off my dress ands pulled on my oldest and most comfortable pajamas. I locked the door to my room and bundled up in my comforter, I was buckled down ready for a day of wallowing with the guys who had gotten my through the hardest times in my life.

It was past noon on Saturday now, I had an ice-cream hangover and I was still in the same spot. I read somewhere once that you could only cry 64 tears at a time. What bull! My Dad had come to the door asking what was wrong, Larry had offered to beat up Jared, even my mother tried to help. I just ignored them though. I was going to wallow the old fashion way, alone.

But unfortunately someone thought to call Liza and Katie, and Katie, with her years of eavesdropping for gossip, knew all too well how to pick a lock. They had burst in my room each with a large duffle bag and a gob of bags from the grocery store.

"Kimmy baby get ready for the ultimate slumber party! We are armed with beauty products, chick flicks, candy, and ice cream and have forced your father to order three very large, very cheesy pizzas!" Liza exclaimed as she burst into my room.

All I wanted to do was wallow, over the fact that the guy I loved was insane or had a really bad sense of humor, and I _certainly_ didn't want Katie bust open my door then come over to the bed in order to yank on my blankets forcing me to roll out of them and onto the floor.

I also hadn't planned on outrageous makeovers, a zillion movies, so much junk food it was a miracle I didn't barf or reading tens of trashy, girly magazines. But that is what I got and though it wasn't what I had imagined for my weekend it was a perfect solution.

And I was more grateful to my friends than you could possibly imagine.

* * *

**So there you have it kids The Chapter. In both imprinting stories I have done this is probably _the_ hardest chapter to write so please, please tell me what you think. Last chapter went over better than I thought, since it is a filler/possible building block for later. So thanks reviewers!**

**I've started the next chapter but I don't know when I'll get it up, the chapter should be fairly long though...**

**Now, please let me know. _Sequel later once I wrap this up_, or _Fewer Updates and keep this one going_ ?**

**So LJ moment! Some of you may have noticed I like nifty phrases like 'Cool Beans' 'Aces' 'The Pits' and so on and so forth. Well I picked up a new one! 'Unchallenged'. Not really sure where...it just kinda popped out earlier and I liked the sound of it so...it is now part of my vocabulary :)**

**But yer, thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing, past present and future.**


	30. Chapter 28

The last week of school was the most awkward time of my life.

Jared was constantly trying to talk to me, he would come up to me, pass me notes, and he even had his friends come up to me. As much as I wanted to ignore what had happened and go wrap my arms around his strong, warm torso I couldn't do it. I didn't know if he was crazy or just mean but either way I couldn't go back. I could only go foreword and as much as I wanted to do so with Jared, that wasn't an option.

Friday, the last day of school I walked up to my locker wondering which pack member would be leaning up against my locker today. I hoped it was Embry. Jake was impatient, Paul was a jerk, Quil was constantly talking about this lame imprinting crap and how Jared couldn't help it blah, blah, blah, Embry though, he pushed me to talk to Jared but not necessarily to just forgive him. He said I ought to let him explain himself better, then make my decision. It was hard to argue with this logic but I couldn't do it. And though Em didn't agree he didn't get frustrated. Everyone thought he was a total ditz, and he was but he was also surprisingly insightful and totally understanding.

So when I walked up to my locker after the last bell of the school year rang I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw who it was.

"So Kimmy babe, you know the drill. I leave a message, tell you what I think, you disagree, I push you anyway, you say no, I say fine and then walk away to report to Jared. Shall we begin?" He asked once I reached my locker.

"Fine Embry go ahead." I sighed spinning the lock on the door.

"Jared wants to apologies again for how he told you, what he told you and for waiting so long to tell you. He wants you to know he isn't crazy, and he does love you. And a new update is that he wants you to go to the concert on the first still."

"Is he going?"

"He didn't say."

"But he still has the ticket."

"I'd assume as much."

"No."

"Aw come on Kim! Are you seriously going to miss this concert over some guy? I know you want to see Plain white T's more than you want like…life or whatever."

"Yeah Em, but I don't know that I can do it if…he's there."

"Yeah okay I get it, but you know I still think you ought to talk to him. We aren't crazy Kimmy."

"Whatever Em, I won't call the nut house but I'm not going to say I believe you. And you know if anyone else called me that except my mother I would kick his or her ass right?"

"Well it's a good thing you like me so much because I am so sure you could take me." He replied grinning.

"Well I better go Katie and Liza are probably waiting, I'm the ride. Maybe I'll see you around this summer?"

"Sure thing Kimmy. Oh Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Reason three hundred and forty two: The way you blow your hair from your face about twenty times before finally using your hand to push it away." I nearly started crying as Embry walked away. The pleas I could handle, the reasoning, but not the reasons. I couldn't handle that. And the fact he'd been keeping count. I wanted to melt.

I walked out to my car stumbling because of the tears blurring my vision. I shook my head as a indication to my friends who were leaned against the car that they shouldn't ask. I needed to think, just me.

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO

After much internal debate I had decided I would go to the concert and risk seeing Jared, my friends double-checked like twenty times I was sure and I was. I really wanted to go, plus I didn't want to waste the ticket…

So the first of the month came and I got up and ready brining my bag as well as a cooler of drink and food for the ride down to Seattle, I would probably stay in a hotel that night though if it got to be too late, I was still a new driver.

The drive down was uneventful although some idiot tailgated me for like half an hour, I actually considered slamming on my breaks but I wanted to see this concert, not fill out insurance forms. Plus my parents were already hesitant about letting me go alone.

When I finally got to my seat in the Key Arena I was nearly bouncing in my seat. I peeked to my left and breathed a sigh of relief when I found it empty. Soon after Death Cab for Cutie took the stage with Marching Bands of Manhattan and I was dancing along with the rest of the crowd as they played their set. It was amazing! While the next band set up I went to the lobby and got a few band shirts for my self and for Katie and Liza who'd made me promise.

I got back to my seat and The Plain White T's introduced themselves, I thought it was just standard procedure until they finished, leaving me gaping in my seat.

"Hey everyone we are the Plain White T's and tonight we are going to start out with _Come Back to Me_, Kim…Danas' favorite song. And to you Kim, Jared says, Sorry, I love you and most importantly Reason number Three hundred and forty-three: The way you sing along to this song, and put it on repeat while you paint, completely lost in your own world. Now folks normally we don't like being the messenger but this kid was too sweet to refuse so…let's get started."

_Oh. My. God._

'_Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_I can't stand to watch you go  
Cause in my head deep down I know  
I don't wanna live without you  
I love the way we stay up late  
The way you laugh at your mistakes  
I love everything about you_

_Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_  
_I'm not sure if I was crazy but I was sure I heard Jared's voice singing along in my ear like he had all those afternoons spent in my garage painting, the CD player blasting this song over and over again.

_  
No, don't wanna let you go  
Girl, you belong in my heart, in my arms, in my bed  
Girl, quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

_If you come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe in a love worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my love's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

_Come back to me  
I still believe  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me  
I'm on my knees  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place'_

I took a deep breath and turned slowly to the previously empty seat beside me as the band started their next song. And there staring into my eyes was Jared, Jared who I had been so successful at avoiding until now. Not picking up the phone, telling my parents we had an argument so they would turn him away, and convincing my father he hadn't tried to pressure me into anything so he could stay out of the hospital. And now here he was staring at me, quickly chipping away at my resolve.

"Jared, I can't. If you need help I will…but I really don't know what you and your friends are up to and I just I can't Jared." I spit out after two songs.

"Kim you _can_. Please baby girl! I-I'm for real, this world it is for real and I know it's a lot to handle, really I do and I wont force you to love me if it freaks you out too much. But I do need you to believe me. And not even the mythical creature legend part, but I need you to believe I love you, not because I have to but because of A Million Reasons that I have only begun to discover. Kim…"

"Jared," I sighed and pulled his hand off of my shoulder where he had rested, it holding it in both of my own. I looked down at the tears that had begun to pool on the back of his hand and realized they were mine. "I believe that you think that you love me, but you also think that vampires are _real_, and Jared the closest thing there is, is Count Chocula. Maybe your sick, you've got that weird heat thing…Jared maybe you ought to go talk to a doctor something, because Jared I _do_ love you but I am also sixteen and I can't do _this._ Whatever the hell this is."

"I'll prove it."

"Excuse me?"

"I- I didn't want to, but I'll show you."

"Jared let's not make this harder okay? I'm going…I love you Jar." And I walked out of the Stadium as the Shook Twins took the stage.

_It's been a hard year_

_A hard year for love_

_It seems to me we've all forgotten what it's made of…_

I drove to the closest hotel and booked a room for the night. Once I had dropped my bag in my room and called to let my parent's know I was staying for the night I wandered down to the lobby once again. The sunlight was fading and the sunset was beautiful so I walked out the doors to wander around the hotel. I felt a familiar warm hand in my shoulder and sighed.

"Kim, I'm not letting you go without a fight. Please let me show you!" He sounded desperate and I began to well up already.

"Jared what's going to happen when we get somewhere private so you can 'prove it' and you can't, huh? What then?"

"Kim that isn't what will happen! Please?"

"Fine Jared, show me okay?"

"Really?" His face brightened considerably and he pulled me into a firm hug. "Come on." He pulled me to a small wooded area to the right of the hotel. And found a smallish clearing in the trees. I was a little nervous but reminded myself Jared hadn't been right in the mind all along, he wasn't going to hurt me, and I could at least humor him for a little bit.

"Uh Kim? Can you turn around for a sec?"

"Why?"

"Well these are new pants and I don't want to tear them…" Oh yeah. The 'spirit wolves' were apparently huge…that would explain Jared's new, sudden height…no, no this was crazy. Never the less I turned around. After about a minuet I was getting impatient.

"Jared what- oh my goodness!" I had turned around sure I would find Jared standing there, talking to himself or something but instead it was my wolf. The one I had painted several times and who had featured regularly in my dreams. I should have been terrified, should have run screaming, or should have been convinced I was crazy too, but that wasn't the case, no I was convinced.

"Jared?" I asked taking a few cautious steps toward him, he was smiling I could see, it gave a whole new meaning to a wolfish grin. And in that moment I knew it was Jared, just a furrier version of him, because the brown wolf's smile looked just like Jared's in a way that I couldn't explain. I ran toward the wolf and wrapped my arms around his broad neck. "Jared I'm so sorry I didn't believe you it's just- I just! Oh Jared I love you!" I stayed like that with my arms around him, knowing this was something that was going to take some getting used to, but I also knew that we could do it.

"Jared, can you, like…change back?" The wolf, no Jared, barked and motioned his head in a kind of half circle. I looked at him puzzled, but when I saw his clothes lying next to us I remembered I was meant to turn around.

I stood looking at a tall pine tree in front of me as I waited. Within thirty seconds though there were two strong arms around my waist pulling me tightly to Jared's neck, and his lips found their way to my neck causing me to sigh. "I missed this." He whispered against my skin before kissing it once more and spinning around.

"Me too." I said, but as he leaned down to kiss me added, "Jared I love you and believe you and all, but you know we have to talk right?"

"Yeah I know, but right now I'm going to kiss you okay?" I nodded my head fighting the grin playing on my lips as he closed the space between us.

* * *

I only have a few more days of vacation and a bunch more reading to do so... I can't say when the next chapter will be up. I will probably wrap up this story in just a few more chapter, just kind of see where it goes and what not. The in a little while I will do the sequel. If you check out my profile there is a list of my upcoming stuff, I'll probably do the AU E/B story then this sequel or something like that, let me know what you think though.

The second song is Broken Win by the Shook Twins, whom I totally recommend!

And Finally I love opinionated people, _so tell me what you think!_ :) And Thanks to all my reviewers but A special thanks again to MrsBellaEdwardSwanCullen for her previous suggestion of a band, I don't think I could have found a more perfect song for this chapter.


	31. Chapter 29

Jared and I were lying on the bed in my hotel room foot to head; he was propped up on his arm tracing patterns on the bare leg revealed by the pajama shorts I had changed into. "So what did you want to talk about?" He finally asked, tracing a series of diamond shapes.

"Well, what do I need to know?"

"Huh?"

"Come on Jared, there isn't exactly a guide book to entering a mythical world. I mean I guess I know all the basics from legends, is everything true?"

"Yah, they really contain everything there is. Imprinting, vampires, and all the funny werewolf stuff; not aging, heat, height and so on."

"Oh well, that was it really. Jared…I'm sorry, I should have believed you. It's just a lot- a lot to learn."

"Kim, don't be sorry, because you're right. It is a big deal and I kind of just dumped it on you. I should have cat-on-the-roofed you. I just- it was hard is all."

"Yeah, I get it. Jared I need to sleep, long drive home tomorrow."

"I can drive you." I looked at him doubtfully, neither of us could leave our cars behind, a fact I reminded him of. "Oh I ran."

"Excuse me?"

"I ran, werewolf thing. Running, fast without tiring out easily. Jacob's working on my car, its leaking tranny fluid."

"Oh, um, I'm going to pretend its normal for my boyfriend to run from La Push to Seattle until it is okay?" Jared chuckled and said that sounded like a good idea before we both fell asleep.

The next morning Jared and I were sitting on a love seat in the room eating breakfast and watching cartoons. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye as I bit into and orange slice as he chuckled at Scooby-Doo. He turned his head to look at me and I stared right back, not bothering to look away.

"Kim?"

"Hmm." I sighed noncommittally.

"You're staring."

"Your point?" He seemed to debate this for a second before peeling the orange slice from my hand and leaning over to kiss me softly on the lips. "You're point?" I repeated slightly breathless this time.

"I love you." I frowned slightly at this thinking about imprinting, was that why he was saying this or did he really love _me_? I knew I was being silly Jared had gone over this with me the night at the beach but…

"Jared? Can we talk about imprinting again?" My voice was small and I cursed myself for it. Jared quickly came over and knelt down in front of me.

"Kim! Oh Kim, you silly beautiful girl."

"Silly?"

"Yes, Kim I love _you_! And I know to you this imprinting thing makes things worse, but Kim I thank it everyday! Kim we imprint on the one who was made for us, our one true match. It's just like…a nudge in the right direction. Besides this could be good for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm…I've seen this in action with Emily and Sam. Emily _always_ gets her way." I laughed just like I was supposed to, and found out that Jared's 345th reason was my laugh.

Within the hour Jared and I were on I-90 headed home. We had been talking about the concert and just…whatever until we were about ten minuets from home.

"So Jared…"

"So Kim…"

"What do you want for your birthday? It's only two weeks away…"

"Kim, Hun, I don't need a thing."

"But that isn't the point of a gift, the point is what you _want._ Not what you need!"

"Kim, I _have_ everything I want too!"

"So what, you have everything you'll ever want?"

"For now."

"Come on Jared."

"How about…cake?"

"That is a given, and not a present."

"Fine…I'd like…erm…a kiss?"

"Jared! Come on…what about…"

"What about what?"

"I don't know! That's precisely why I'm asking you."

"Kim seriously, just give me a hug and I'll be set." I rolled my eyes and huffed closing my eyes. I would figure something out.

We pulled into my driveway when I realized something that made me curse under my breath. "You have to go."

"What? Why?"

"My parents. They know you didn't drive with me." I frowned, and Jared frowned. "I'm going to go inside, come back in half an hour?"

"Werewolves couldn't keep me away."

"Funny. Now I'm going to kiss you and then go inside." I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek and then left a half-smiling Jared in the car.

When I got inside I found my father and brother consumed in a game of chess.

"Hey where are mom and Lib?" I asked, wondering if either one was going to bother answering.

"Um…they are with Tibby, honeymoon pictures. Girl time though, we weren't invited." My father answered still studying his rook.

"Thank god. Dad would you hurry!" Larry added. I snorted and walked to the stairs.

"Oh if Jared comes by let him in, I saw him at the concert and we patched things up." I added.

"Oh I was wondering why you sounded happy again." My father said as he slid a bishop to a new spot. "Check."

* * *

**So, yes I know, I waited for way too long. But I started high school last week, and it isn't fun, believe me I could rant for hours. **

**And yes a short chapter and I _am_ really sorry, I am going to try and post again tonight or tomorrow but I have some geometry and biology homework left to do so I can't make any promises. **

**Next chapter I will either finish up the day or skip a couple weeks. But yer thanks for every review, and please keep 'em coming!**


	32. Epilogue

"Happy birthday dear ja-red! Happy birthday to you!" I sang along with the others surrounding Jarred clapping as he blew out the seventeen candles on one of the three huge sheet cakes Emily had baked, remember all of the La Push wolves were over, excessive amounts of Cake were needed.

While Emily began handing out gigantic pieces of cake I leaned over Jared and kissed his cheek. "You really huffed and puffed and blew those candles down." Jared turned around and scowled.

"Not funny." I ginned giving him a chaste kiss.

"I thought it was hilarious. Besides I know you're okay with it, because you still want that super secret gift I have for you." I sang the last part of the sentence, as did Jared when I reminded him of his gift. Everyone else had already presented Jared with his or her gift; even Claire who had given him a macaroni necklace Quil had assisted her in making. I however had made him wait.

"Can I see it now?"

"Don't you want cake?"

"I can wait for cake." I smiled and nodded pulling him out the door with me unnoticed. It really said something about Emily's baking skills when the guest of honor could leave and no one even realized.

I drug him over to my place and into the garage when I had a canvas waiting covered by a big white sheet. Jared ginned wider now realizing what he was getting. I squeezed his hand and then let go, tugging at the sheet.

Underneath was a double portrait. I had split the painting down the center with a grey line. On the left side was a depiction of Jared and I, our hands were touching and the love was radiating from our eyes. Tall maple and oak trees surrounded us but even though I had drawn them fairly clearly they faded into the background.

The second half had the same background, but in this one I was standing with my hand over Jared's heart and was in his wolf form. The love on this side of the canvas was just as strong. I looked over to Jared and his eyes were trained on the image before him and they were watering up.

"Reason one million, you are perfect for me."

"Jared, you skipped a few in the middle there." I whispered ginning nonetheless.

"Yes but we have plenty of time to get to those in our future, I just thought this was the perfect time to tell you the most important reason." He now turned to me and looked me in the eye. "Kim I love you because every little thing about you makes you and I perfect of each other."

At that moment words failed me so I compensated by just savoring the moment and kissing him.

* * *

**So I know that 2 months is a ridiculous amount of time to wait for such a short epilogue but I do have reasons. School (Got straight A's for the quarter you guys.) Drama, and family and friends stuff.**

**So Please tell me what you thought of the end! And I am going to post a poll o my profile cause I am considering a sequel so vote on that when you have the chance...or now. =D**

**Thank you all so much for reading this story I dedicate it to all of you.  
**


End file.
